St Valentin en Boucle
by Squisse
Summary: TRADUCTION ça n’est pas une saint Valentin très amusante pour Draco. Mais d’un autre côté, il pourrait avoir une chance de la refaire entièrement…slash HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre Anglais:** Valentine's Day Repeated

**Titre Français :** St Valentin en Boucle

**Auteur: **Cosmic

**Traductrice : **Squisse

**Email de l'auteur:** bananacosmicgirl  
**Site web de l'auteur:** www . cosmicuniverse . net**  
LiveJournal: **bananacosmic . livejournal . com

**Part: **1/5  
**Rating: **R/T  
**Category:** Romance  
**Status:** Complete

**Pairing:** Draco / Harry

**Disclaimer (1):** It's not a happy not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. Je ne touche aucun argent et aucune infraction de copyright ou de marque déposée n'est voulue.

**Résumé:** ça n'est pas une saint Valentin très joyeuse pour Draco. Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait avoir une chance de pouvoir la refaire entièrement…

**Note de l'auteur : **cette fic a été inspirée d'une vielle Buffy/Spike que j'ai lu il y a quelques années. Spike était coincé dans la même journée et devait la revivre encore et encore. C'est la même idée générale, bien qu'elle soit, bien sûr, totalement différente ;)

**Disclaimer (2) :** tout ce qu'il y a au dessus est de la part de l'auteur. Eh oui, pour changer non seulement les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais en plus l'histoire ne l'est pas non plus, elle appartient à Bananacosmicgirl.

**Note de la traductrice :** tout d'abord pour ceux qui liraient l'autre fic que je suis en train de traduire, ne vous en faites pas, je ne m'arrêterais pas . Ensuite, toujours pour les même, cette fic est complètement différente de l'autre que je traduis, voilà, sinon pour les aures bonne lecture !

**Valentine's Day Repeated**

Draco Malfoy plaqua ses cheveux en arrières et se regarda dans le miroir. Bien sûr, il ne quitterait jamais sa chambre sans être parfait, et en ce jour particulier, ça serait encore plus difficile. Toutes les filles – et quelques garçons – le regarderaient aujourd'hui, espérant voir quelques signes d'intérêt qu'il pourrait leur porter. Les filles espèreraient, plus ou moins ouvertement, avoir une carte de sa part pendant que les garçons voudraient qu'il leur 'accorde un moment' pour lui donner un cadeau attentionné ou une autre absurdité dans le genre.

Généralement, le jour de la St Valentin se finissait avec la chambre de Draco décorée avec quelques fleurs, de même que de nouveaux colliers et autres choses qui 'rappelait-simplement-telle-ou-telle-personne-de-Draco'.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, et un instant plus tard, Pansy Parkinson se pavanait dans la pièce. Elle était vêtue d'une robe de chambre dénouée. Son soutien gorge en dentelles et ses sous vêtements rouges se voyaient largement, tout comme ses jambes et un décolleté assez plongeant. Draco se demanda si elle utilisait un sort d'accroissement des seins – c'était certainement le cas.

« Draco, » ronronna-t-elle, « je ne sais pas quelle robe porter ce soir. »

Draco la regarda. Pansy se donnait l'illusion qu'ils allaient avoir un rendez-vous secret à la tour d'Astronomie et peut importe ce qu'il lui avait dit concernant la probabilité que cela ne se reproduirait jamais, elle n'écouterais pas. Elle croyait toujours que la seule, mauvaise partie de baise qu'ils avaient partagé avait été la meilleure chose au monde et qu'ils allaient se marier et vivre heureux pour toujours.

Elle avait besoin qu'on lui remette les idées en place.

« Pansy, » dit Draco d'un ton glacial, « il n'est pas question qu'on sorte encore ensemble. Je me fiche de laquelle de ces robes affreuses tu décides de porter ce soir parce que je ne serais nul pars à côté de toi et comme ça je ne te verrais pas. »

Pansy regarda Draco. Sa lèvre inférieure commença alors à trembler et des larmes se déversèrent le long de ses joues. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois être aussi mesquin ? » lui cria-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour pour sortir de la chambre en courrant.

Draco roula des yeux en la regardant puis se replongea dans ses réflexions.

« Tu es magnifique, » lui dit le miroir

« Je sais, » répondit Draco.

* * *

La Grande Salle était remplie de monde. Partout des couples s'embrassaient et leurs mains se déplaçaient vers des endroits vers lesquels elle ne devraient vraiment pas être lorsque les enseignants étaient présents, mais le jours de la St Valentin, les étudiants semblaient moins s'inquiéter de ce fait. Des cœurs roses étaient éparpillés parmi les tables et des nuages en forme de cœur flottaient au niveau du plafond enchanté.

Draco se moqua du Golden Trio, où les deux tiers – la sang-de-bourbe et la Belette – fourraient leurs langues dans la gorge de l'autre. Il remarqua que Potter semblait s'ennuyer.

Draco fit son entrée, parfaitement conscient que tous les étudiants le regardaient. Il avait toujours l'air parfait, mais avec ses nouvelles robes et ses superbes nouvelles chaussures, il était encore mieux. Cependant, aucune des filles n'osa venir le voir, et au moment où lui et ses sbires eurent pris place à la table des Serpentards, les conversations de la Grande Salle reprirent au même niveau que celui qu'elles avaient avant qu'il arrive.

Une fois que Draco eut commencé à manger, les hiboux arrivèrent, et pas moins de seize d'entre eux se posèrent en face de lui. C'était plus un paquet de plumes, et Draco espéra qu'aucune d'elles ne se retrouverait dans son assiette une fois que les oiseaux furent partis.

Rien dans le tas de cartes et de cadeau ne semblait même vaguement intéressant. Avec un air d'ennui sur le visage, Draco ouvrit les cartes – il y en avait une de Mandy Brocklehurst, avec qui Draco avait…_copulé_ quelques semaines auparavant. Elle avait été un bon coup, mais pas assez jolie ou spirituelle pour garder l'intérêt de Draco. Sa camarade de Serdaigle Lisa Turpin, à qui Draco n'avait jamais donné rendez vous, et ne l'avait même jamais voulu, lui avait également envoyé une carte mielleuse décorée de cœurs roses.

Il y avait trois cartes de Poufsouffles plus jeunes, et Draco pensa que toucher à l'un d'eux se rapprocherait de la pédophilie et il frémit à l'idée de donner rendez-vous à l'un d'entre eux. Prince des Serpentards, sûrement, mais il se devait de fixer des limites. D'autre part, Megan Jones, qui avait envoyé une carte avec beaucoup plus de goût décorée d'un unique cœur, était une fille bien plus belle et la remettre dans son lit ne gênerait pas Draco. Bien que la fille ne soit pas très intelligente, son corps était bien assez. On pouvait dire la même chose de Wayne Hopkins qui lui avait aussi envoyé une carte avec une note disant '_j'ai passé un moment magnifique la semaine dernière_'. Draco grogna – bien sûr qu'ils avaient passé un moment magnifique. Draco _était_ magnifique.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste des cartes ; il n'y avait rien qui soit réellement digne d'attention. Jusqu'ici, la journée lui avait rapporté deux nouveaux colliers en argent et une petite figurine en forme de dragon, également en argent. Aucun Gryffondor ne lui avait envoyé quelque chose – ce qui n'était pas surprenant, s'il l'avaient fait ils auraient été considérés comme étant les traîtres de leur maison – et aucun Serpentard excepté Pansy n'avait fait de démarche. Ca n'était pas non plus vraiment surprenant sachant que les Serpentards étaient connus pour être sournois et envoyer une carte pour déclarer son attachement à quelqu'un n'était pas sournois.

Draco continua son petit déjeuner, se mêlant vaguement aux autres personnes de sa maison car leurs conversations restaient assez ennuyeuses. Pansy l'avait enlacé pendant qu'il ouvrait ses cartes mais il n'y avait pas fait attention et maintenant elle l'ignorait royalement.

Quant il eut fini, Draco s'apprêta à se lever lorsqu'un hibou fit son entrée dans la salle. C'était l'un des hiboux de l'école et il portait une unique rose d'un rouge éclatant dans son bec. La salle toute entière était silencieuse et tout le monde regardait l'oiseau qui volait au dessus des tables. Finalement, il se posa en face de Draco.

« Qu'est- que –» marmonna-t-il quelque peu désorienté. Les livraisons du jour étaient déjà passées.

Le hibou lui donna un léger coup avec sa patte pour qu'il prenne la rose. Pendant une seconde, Draco se demanda si c'était de la part de son père ou du Lord Noir, mais il se reprit bien vite se disant que c'était stupide. Pourquoi l'un d'eux lui aurait-il envoyé une rose rouge ? Non, c'était manifestement le cadeau de St Valentin de quelqu'un.

Il prit la rose du bec du hibou. L'oiseau picora quelques miettes sur la table avant de s'envoler.

« C'est de la part de qui ? » ce fut Millicent qui le lui demanda. Draco se moqua d'elle. Si l'un des Serpentards aurait été assez idiot pour lui envoyer un cadeau de St Valentin ça aurait été elle. Elle n'aurait pas eut d'esprit si sa vie en dépendait.

« Ca ne te regardes pas. » Lui répondit-il. En effet, mais la vérité était que Draco ne savait pas de qui venait la rose. Bien qu'il ait une idée…

Alors que Draco se rendait à son premier cours de la journée en laissant les autres derrière lui, il repensa aux dernières semaines qui s'étaient déroulées. La rose n'était pas le seul cadeau étrange et anonyme qu'il avait reçu. Il y avait, cachés dans sa table de nuit, d'autres petites choses qui étaient arrivées par hibou à des heures bizarres. Il y avait un dessin le représentant qu'il savait avoir été fait par Dean Thomas, un Gryffondor, quelques mois auparavant. Pourtant le fait que Thomas soit derrière les cadeaux anonymes était improbable – il était fou amoureux de Finnegan, un autre Gryffondor. Sans compter que Thomas était connu pour avoir dessiné tous les élèves de septième année.

Et il y avait eut d'autres cadeaux. Une bague en jade représentant un dragon qui mordait sa propre queue et formait ainsi un bijou qui lui allait parfaitement. La seule raison pour laquelle Draco ne la portait pas était qu'elle aurait soulevé trop de questions.

Il avait également reçu une Pierre précieuse turquoise encastrée dans une superbe amulette – la pierre de naissance de Draco ainsi qu'une pierre de protection en une. Le chef d'œuvre pendait maintenant sous la chemise de Draco. Il avait bien sûr vérifié l'amulette avec tous les sorts de détection qu'il connaissait mais il ne s'était rien passé. Il y avait une magie puissante dessus, mais c'était une magie protectrice, et donc une bonne magie.

Et maintenant il y avait la rose. Bien que ça soit aussi beau que les autres cadeaux qu'il avait eus, tout ça commençait à l'irriter – il voulait trouver qui était la personne qui lui avait envoyé tout ça. Jusqu'ici, il n'était arrivé qu'à quelques conclusions : il était improbable que son admirateur secret soit plus jeune que lui ; les charmes de protection placés sur la pierre précieuse était bien trop complexes pour être lancés par un jeune étudiant. Les cadeaux étaient réfléchis et non basés sur un simple coup de tête. Il prenaient du temps à être faits – et étaient bien trop chers pour ça.

Et il y avait une deuxième conclusion – la personne avait de l'argent. La bague et l'amulette turquoise étaient vrais et par conséquent très chers. Draco était heureux de ça – ça éliminait d'office les Weasleys comme admirateurs potentiels.

Après ça Draco ne savait pas. Il ignorait si son admirateur était un garçon ou une fille, ainsi que de quelle maison il était. Il avait brièvement pensé que ça aurait pu être l'un des professeurs, mais élimina rapidement cette idée. Aucun professeur de Poudlard n'était le genre de personne à envoyer des cadeaux anonymes comme ça, et surtout pas à un étudiant.

Draco arriva en métamorphose. Il s'assit et parcouru la classe du regard alors que le professeur McGonagall continuait son cours en transformant des choses vivantes en d'autres choses vivantes.

« Mon but est que chaque personne ici soit capable de transformer une petite créature vivante en une autre avant que l'année ne soit terminée, » dit McGonagall. « Ca n'est pas aussi facile que ce que vous pourriez imaginer – lorsque l'on transforme des choses vivantes, il est crucial que non seulement n'extérieur mais aussi l'intérieur soit correctement transformé. Un rat changé en lapin ne survivra pas s'il en a seulement l'apparence et que l'intérieur n'est pas changé. »

Draco résista à l'envie de bailler. Il avait déjà entendu tout ça auparavant et avait été forcé de lire des livres sur le sujet. McGonagall lui jeta un coup d'œil. Elle ouvrit alors une petite boite et en sortit une souris. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à Draco.

« Mr. Malfoy, » dit-elle, « comme vous avez l'air si sûr de vous, cela ne vous dérangerait pas de montrer à la classe comment transformer cette souris en furet ? »

Draco entendit des ricanements dans la salle, et lança un regard noir tout d'abord à ses camarades puis à McGonagall. Personne ne le laisserait oublier cet évènement embarrassant en quatrième année.

Il présenta sa baguette et se força à rester calme. Il avait peut-être déjà lu des livres sur ce sujet, mais il n'avait jamais eu à mettre tout ça en pratique.

«_Transeo pasco demuto_,» dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur la souris. Un peu de lumière engloutit la souris mais quand elle s'évanouit, tout ce qui avait changé sur la souris était sa fourrure – d'un brun sombre elle était devenue presque blanche sur les bords.

« Je suppose que vous allez devoir être un peu plus attentif Mr Malfoy, » dit McGonagall avec un regard significatif.

Draco retint un ricanement. Il voulait répondre mais il savait que ça ne l'avancerait à rien et qu'il aurait une retenue. Il se rassit sur sa chaise et répondit par un regard noir à ceux des autres élèves qui osaient le regarder. Curieusement, l'un de ceux qui osait le regarder était Potter – et il ne le fixait pas ; il regardait. C'était déconcertant et après un léger ricanement, Draco détourna les yeux.

* * *

Lajournée passa. Entre métamorphose et potions, Draco fut tiré dans une salle de classe abandonnée et reçu un profond baisé. Ca ne fut que jusqu'à ce que Draco la repousse, le souffle court, et demanda : « Qui es-tu ? » que la fille s'arrêta brusquement. Les yeux remplis de larmes elle se rua hors de la salle de classe. Draco se creusa la tête mais ne put trouver – elle était sûrement l'une de ses nombreuses conquête-d'une-nuit, mais pourquoi est-ce que les filles pensaient toujours que ça _signifiait_ quelque chose ?

Quittant la salle de classe abandonnée, Draco descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de Potions. Snape ne dit rien lorsqu'il entra.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à étudier les Sérums de Vérité. Cela inclue donc le Veritaserum, la potion Folium et le Juroserum. Nous allons commencer avec le Juroserum. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelles sont les propriétés du Juroserum ? »

Comme toujours, Granger avait la main levée, mais comme toujours, Snape l'ignora. A la place, il fit un signe de tête en direction de Draco qui avait paresseusement levé sa main.

« Le Juroserum est le plus faible des Serums de Vérité, » dit-il d'une voix traînante, « une personne ayant prit du Juro aura toujours le contrôle de ses secrets les plus sombres, mais ne sera pas capable de ne pas dire la vérité sur les choses qu'elle pense à l'instant. »

« Exact, » dit Snape, « cinq points pour Serpentard. Tout comme les autres Serums de Vérité, l'utilisation de Juroserum est strictement contrôlée par le Ministère. Avant qu'ils aient établis la loi sur la façon dont on avait le droit d'utiliser la potion, elle était souvent utilisée pour des blagues apparemment inoffensives mais qui finalement se terminaient toujours très mal. »

Il continua son cours. Draco, qui avait déjà lu des livres sur la potion, se rassit et pensa à la façon dont il utiliserait la potion s'il l'avait. Ca serait définitivement très amusant d'en donner à Potter et de l'entendre répandre se qu'il pensait de Draco. Ca serait encore plus marrant de voir Potter en retenue pour utiliser les mots qu'il dirait sûrement – et bien sûr, Draco s'arrangerait pour que Snape soit dans les parages.

« Allez chercher les ingrédients et commencez vos potions, » entendit-il dire Snape. « Cette potion est difficile à réaliser, mais elle est rapide. Une seule erreur, une seule seconde pendant laquelle elle aurait mijoté trop longtemps la rendrait inutile. »

Draco avait déjà vu Snape faire cette potion, et savait combien il était important de respecter les doses et les secondes.

Il ne lui fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour que sa potion bouillonne légèrement, elle était d'un violet parfait. Avoir Snape comme parrain avait été quelque peu ennuyeux car le père de Draco avait toujours fait en sorte qu'il ait des cours de Snape. En entrant en première année, il en savait un peu plus que les autres enfants en ce qui concernait les potions – et maintenant il était heureux que son père ait forcé Snape à lui enseigner.

Ce fut exactement au bout des trente-six secondes écoulées où Draco devait ajouter la langue de dragon hachée, qu'une explosion fit trembler les murs des cachots.

« Mr Weasley vous prenez des cours de potions du niveau des ASPIC, » dit Snape d'un ton froid à Ron Weasley, « ça ne devrait pas vouloir dire que vous êtes au moins capable de _lire_? Cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour idiotie pure. »

Draco vit le visage de la Belette devenir de la même couleur que ses cheveux, mais la tête rousse ne dit rien. Draco vit Potter poser une main calme sur le bras de La Belette.

« Et une retenue ce soir à sept heures Mr Weasley, » dit Snape.

Draco se mit à ricaner légèrement et La Belette lui lança un regard noir. Potter le regarda simplement – son visage était pratiquement sans expression et ses yeux étaient vides de toute haine. Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, Draco se sentit incertain par rapport à ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Potter. Finalement, il sourit d'un air narquois en direction de Potter et reporta son attention à sa potion, ajoutant la langue de dragon juste à temps.

Quand les cours furent finis, Draco retourna dans sa chambre pour se relaxer un peu avant le dîner. Quelques autres cartes de St Valentin étaient arrivées durant le déjeuner. Il les plaça devant lui sur son lit. Bien qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre, il espérait qu'une de ces lettres ou cadeaux qui se trouvaient devant lui était de la part de son admirateur secret.

Sa déception devenait de plus en plus grande au fur et à mesure qu'il ouvrait enveloppe après enveloppe, et qu'il ne trouvait que des cartes idiotes de Poufsoufles stupides. Ils étaient sans aucun doute les personnes les plus idiotes de la planète.

A la fin, il ne resta plus qu'une chose que Draco n'avait pas ouverte sur le lit. C'était une boite empaquetée avec une petite carte posée dessus. Il n'y avait rien d'écrit sur la carte, bien qu'il y ait – seulement une rose plutôt mal dessinée qui était exactement de la même couleur que celle que Draco avait reçu le matin même.

Il ouvrit soigneusement le paquet et sourit légèrement lorsqu'il trouva une boite de chocolats. Ils étaient tous en forme de cœur et comme il était seul dans la pièce, Draco s'autorisa à sourire. Ils avaient l'air délicieux. Il tendit la main et en prit un. Il voulut alors se gifler pour sa stupidité car au niveau de son nombril –

– Draco sentit un portoloin se déclencher.

* * *

Il atterrit en brandissant sa baguette. Il la pointa au hasard dans la pièce, mais il se rendit compte rapidement qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir de danger imminent aux alentours. Il se trouvait dans une pièce qui, pour tout ce qu'il vit, pourrait être une des anciennes salles de classes inutilisées de Poudlard. Il y avait des bureaux et des chaises, tous semblant ne pas avoir été utilisés depuis plusieurs décennies, et un bureau plus grand en face des autres qui lui rappela celui de McGonagall.

L'éclairage de la pièce n'avait cependant rien de celui d'une salle de classe. Sur tous les bureaux se trouvaient de nombreuses bougies, toutes allumées pour donner à la pièce un aspect surnaturel. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtres, et donc aucune lumière de la fin de l'après midi ne pénétrait dans la salle – si les bougies avaient été éteintes, la pièce aurait été plongées dans le noir complet.

Draco fit quelques pas hésitants dans la pièce. Il tenait toujours sa baguette tendue devant lui, prêt à parer toute attaque. Le plancher craqua sous son poids.

« Il n'y a rien de dangereux ici Draco, » fit une voix.

L'interpellé regarda autour de lui mais il ne pouvait pas dire d'où provenait la voix. Il ne la reconnu pas ; il savait qu'elle était plus grave que n'importe laquelle. Il y avait encore une fois de nombreux sorts pour changer une voix.

« Montre toi, » dit Draco. « Si tu n'es rien de dangereux, alors ça ne te dérangeras pas que je puisse te voir. »

La voix soupira. « Je ne suis pas dangereux Draco. Baisse juste ta baguette, s'il te plait ? »

Bien que Draco ne reconnaisse toujours pas la voix, elle avait quelque chose de très familier. Elle ne sonnait pas du tout d'une manière menaçante, alors après un moment d'hésitation, Draco abaissa sa baguette.

« Tu es celui qui m'a envoyé les cadeaux ces dernières semaines ? » demanda Draco.

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. A la place, Draco entendit un léger froissement de tissus, un chuchotement '_finite incantatem_'. Il se tourna vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et eut le souffle coupé.

« Potter ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix se remplissant d'horreur. Qu'est-ce que _Potter_ faisait en l'amenant dans un endroit pareil ? Potter allait-il finalement le tuer ?

« Euh, salut, » fit Potter, d'un ton qui n'avait rien de quelqu'un qui était prêt à commettre un meurtre. Mais d'ailleurs, rien dans la situation n'indiquait que Potter voulait sa mort – les nombreuses bougies donnaient à la pièce un aspect presque romantique et l'attitude de Potter ressemblait plus à celle d'un première année nerveux.

Soudain, Draco se rappela de la forme du portoloin qui l'avait amené ici. Une boite remplie de chocolats en forme de cœur avec un petit dessin de la rose qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la journée. Les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus au cours des dernières semaines défilèrent dans sa tête et l'amulette de protection chauffa contre sa peau.

« _Tu_ es mon admirateur secret ? » demanda Draco la voix remplie d'un pur dégoût.

Les joues de Potter se mirent à rougir. Il demanda timidement, « Tu as aimé les cadeaux ? »

Le visage de Draco se crispa avec répugnance lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait vu juste. _Potter_ était celui qui lui avait envoyé tous les cadeaux ! Il était celui qui lui avait donné l'amulette de protection qu'il portait en ce moment même ! Draco ne savait pas quelle personne il aurait espéré découvrir derrière les cadeaux, mais ça n'était _certainement_ pas le Golden Boy de Gryffondor !

« Draco ? » demanda doucement Harry.

« Je ne t'ais jamais donné la permission de m'appeler par mon prénom, » cracha Draco en direction de Harry. Puis, après une courte pause il dit : « Je ne pourrais jamais aimer quelque chose que tu m'aurais donné Potter. Tu me dégoûtes. »

Le visage de Harry se décomposa. A ce moment même, Draco réalisa ce que les regards que Potter lui avait lancé pendant la journée – et pour être honnête ces dernières semaines – signifiaient. Ils voulaient dire _ça_ - que Potter était son admirateur secret !

« Mais –» commença Harry mais Draco ne le laissa pas finir.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix dure et froide. « Tu pensais que j'allais te tomber dans les bras ? Que j'allais te dire que j'aimais les cadeaux et que j'espérais que c'était toi ? Que j'ai des sentiments pour toi ? Que je t'_aime_? » Sa voix se faisaient de plus en plus forte à chaque mot. Puis, en regardant le visage d'Harry, il rit cruellement. « Oh Merlin, tu le _pensais_. Tu espérais tout ça ! Oh, ça n'a pas de prix. Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Draco pouvait le voir avaler difficilement.

Draco secoua la tête et sourit méchamment à Harry. « Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer Potter. Tu es si en dessous de moi que même la poussière a plus de valeur. »

Il atteint la porte qui avait été juste derrière Potter tout au long de la discussion. Quand il passa près de lui, il entendit le souffle rapide de Potter et il sourit pour lui-même, sachant qu'il avait finalement réussit à blesser le Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu.

Draco se retrouva dans le couloir et réalisa que le portoloin n'avait seulement emmené au deuxième étage de Poudlard.

« Draco, s'il te plait, » entendit-il derrière lui.

Il se retourna et jeta un regard froid à Potter. « Je t'ais dis que tu n'avais pas l'autorisation d'utiliser mon prénom. »

A ce moment, Draco était devant les escaliers et d'autres étudiants défilaient dans les couloirs. Quelques uns s'arrêtèrent ce qui fit également stopper les autres pour voir ce qu'ils regardaient. En quelques instants, une foule s'était rassemblée.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste –»

« Juste quoi Potter ? » ricana Draco, « 'Juste parler' ? Je ne pense pas. Juste passer du temps dans la même salle que toi m'a fait me sentir sale. Il n'y a plus, et n'y aura plus jamais rien dont nous pourrions parler, tu me dégoûtes Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Un halètement collectif traversa la foule et le sourire malicieux de Draco s'agrandit. Il se dirigea plus près de Potter, se préparant à lui donner le coup de grâce.

« Le simple fait de te voir me rend malade, » dit Draco, « et penser que tu sois amoureux de moi me donne envie de me tuer. »

Il le dit juste assez fort pour que la foule l'entende et des murmures commencèrent aussitôt. Potter tomba à genoux.

Draco lui tourna le dos et partit.

* * *

Potter ne mangea pas dans la Grande Salle ce soir là. Draco s'assit à sa place, ses camarades lui donnant joyeusement des tapes dans le dos et lui disant à quel point cela avait été génial de voir Draco finalement remettre Potter à sa place. Ceux qui n'avaient pas été là lorsque ça s'était produit en avait vite entendus parler et Draco su que toute l'école était déjà au courrant de l'amour de Harry Potter pour Draco Malfoy.

Ce soir là, Draco était définitivement le roi des Serpentards alors qu'il était assit dans la Salle Commune et qu'on le félicitait sur la manière dont il avait blessé Potter.

Seul un léger pincement au niveau de son cœur lui disait qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Draco ne l'écouta pas et lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre et trouva les chocolats sur le lit, il les lança à travers la pièce avec le dessin, le collier, la bague et la rose.

* * *

Voilà ! premier chapitre terminé ! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre Anglais:** Valentine's Day Repeated

**Titre Français :** St Valentin en Boucle  
**Auteur: **Cosmic

**Traductrice :** Squisse

**Email de l'auteur : **bananacosmicgirl athotmail . com  
**site de l'auteur : **www . cosmicuniverse . net  
**Live Journal de l'auteur :** www . livejournal . com / users / bananacosmic

**Part :** 2/5  
**Rating : **R  
**Category :** Romance

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry  
**Warnings : **Slash  
**Spoilers :** Not much, no.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire appartient à Bananacosmicgirl. Et puis moi beenn…je traduis.

**Résumé :** ça n'est pas une saint Valentin très joyeuse pour Draco. Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait avoir une chance de pouvoir la refaire entièrement…

**IMPORTANT :** pour les reviews **anonymes** j'ai posté les réponses sur mon blog : http/squisse. j'ai répondu aux autres via c'est tout ! Et puis merci à tous pour vos revieeewwwsss !

* * *

**St Valentin en Boucle**

_Chapitre deux_

* * *

Lorsque Draco se leva, il se sentit bien reposé. Il se demanda si on se sentait toujours aussi bien lorsque l'on se levait après avoir humilié en public sa nemesis. Si c'était vrai, il essayerait certainement de le faire plus souvent. Il s'habilla et était en train de se coiffer lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Draco n'eut pas le temps de dire à la personne de foutre le camp – la porte s'ouvrit et Pansy entra. Elle portait la même robe de chambre dénouée et les sous-vêtements de dentelle rouge que le jour précédent. 

« Draco, » ronronna-t-elle d'un ton qui ressemblait fortement à celui du jour précédent, « je ne sais pas quelle robe porter ce soir. »

« Pansy, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ? Je te l'ais dis hier, il est hors de questions que je sorte encore une fois avec toi, » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Les sourcils de Pansy se froncèrent de confusion et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Hier ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Hier ! Quand tu t'es ramené habillée exactement de cette façon ! » fit Draco, en faisant un geste de la main vers le manque de vêtements décents de Pansy.

« Je – je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, » dit Pansy.

Irrité, Draco lui lança d'un ton sec, « Sort simplement d'ici Parkinson. »

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Pansy. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois être aussi mesquin ? »

Draco secoua la tête alors qu'elle se précipitait à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ca avait un air de déjà vu. Il reporta son attention au miroir et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu es magnifique, » lui dit le miroir.

Draco lui lança un regard, se demandant s'il était aussi en panne à répéter ce qu'il avait dit hier. Il ne répondit pas.

* * *

La Grande Salle était toujours décorée pour la St Valentin, nota Draco avec consternation. Il se demanda pourquoi – les Elfes de Maison étaient bons pour faire disparaître tout signe de fête une fois que celle-ci était finie. 

« Ils l'ont rendue si jolie, » fit stupidement Goyle en regardant les nuages en forme de cœur au plafond enchanté. Il avait dit exactement la même chose le jour précédent, mais ça n'était pas inhabituel. Crabbe et Goyle à eux deux n'avaient pas l'intelligence d'un rat, alors le fait qu'ils puissent assembler des phrases était plutôt étonnant.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne les ont pas enlevées, » ricana Draco.

« Les enlever ? » demanda Crabbe.

« Oui, sachant que la St Valentin était hier ça semble être logique, tu ne penses pas ? » lui dit-il d'un ton sec.

Il n'aima pas la façon dont Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard significatif. Ils n'étaient pas censés être assez intelligents pour être capables de ça.

Il pénétra dans la sale. Un regard vers le Golden Trio lui montra une scène qui ressemblait étrangement à celle du jour précédent – Potter semblait s'ennuyer à côté de ses deux amis qui s'embrassaient. C'était bizarre, pensa Draco, Potter ne semblait même pas un peu triste ou froissé. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de Draco, ses yeux ne contenant rien que Draco put lire. Il s'était attendu à ce que Potter soit furieux ou pleure - _quelque chose_. Mais Potter agissait comme si aucun des évènements du jour précédent ne s'était passé.

Draco s'assit à sa place et son petit déjeuner lui fut servit. Alors, quelques instants plus tard, des hiboux entrèrent par la fenêtre. Etrangement, seize hiboux atterrirent devant lui.

Il eut soudainement une idée terrifiante. Les choses étaient beaucoup trop ressemblantes à ce qu'il s'était passé le jour précédent.

« Bulstrode, » dit-il à la fille assise directement en face de lui, « quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? »

Milicen Bulstrode parut surprise que Draco lui adresse la parole en public – même pour une question aussi stupide. Elle eut l'air de penser que c'était une requête vraiment idiote. « On est le quatorze février, » dit-elle. « Tu sais – la St Valentin ? »

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine. On était censé être le quinze février – on n'était certainement _pas_ censé être le jour de la St Valentin. Il avait déjà vécu ça !

Ou bien, ça avait été un rêve ? Toute la scène avec Potter, et les cours – avait-il imaginé tout ça ? Mais alors, les évènements d'aujourd'hui se passaient exactement comme ce dont il se rappelait du jour précédent. Avait-il fait un rêve prémonitoire ? Dans ce cas, pouvait-il savoir que Potter était derrière les cadeaux anonymes qu'il avait reçus ? Peut-être que c'était juste un cauchemar qu'il avait fait.

Pour se maintenir occupé, Draco ouvrit les lettres et les cartes qu'il avait eues. Il y en avait une de Mandy Brocklehurst, une de Lisa Turpin et trois autres de Serdaigles, huit cartes de différents Poufsouffles et trois cartes de connaissances qu'il avait en dehors des murs de Poudlard.

C'était exactement comme il s'en souvenait. Deux colliers en argent et un dragon en argent.

Draco frissonna. Il avait déjà vécu ce jour, mais personne d'autre ne semblait s'en rappeler. Dans quelques minutes maintenant, un dernier hibou entrerait dans la salle, portant une unique rose d'un rouge éclatant.

Les élèves en eurent le souffle coupé lorsque le hibou vola à travers la salle et atterrit en face d'un Malfoy pâle.

« C'est de la part de qui ? » demanda Milicent.

Draco ne lui lança même pas un sourire méprisant. Il saisit la rose du bec de l'oiseau et se sauva de la pièce.

Il se précipita vers les toilettes des garçons, tenant dans sa main la magnifique rose.

_Il avait déjà vécu ça._

_Il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer dans la journée_.

Il allait aller en cours – McGonagall ferait son cours sur la manière de changer des choses en quelque chose de vivant et Snape voudrait qu'ils fassent du Juroserum, ensuite il auraient la boule de cristal en Divination et travailleraient sur des chiffres horriblement difficiles en Arithmancy – et à la fin de la journée, il ouvrirait une boite de chocolats.

Sa respiration était rapide. Il avait déjà entendu parler de personnes coincées dans les rouages du temps, mais il y avait toujours une raison derrière tout ça ; généralement de la magie qui avait été déréglée. Draco n'avait rien fait de la sorte et il n'avait pas non plus été frappé par un sort étrange.

Peut-être qu'il devrait tout simplement attendre que la journée se finisse et lorsqu'il se lèverait le lendemain, on serait vraiment demain. Ca semblait être une bonne idée – peut-être que c'était juste un – un hic magique.

Il hocha la tête pour lui-même. C'était ça. Ca allait se résoudre tout seul et demain serait vraiment demain.

Cependant, il y avait toujours la question de Potter. Rabaisser Potter une fois avait été marrant, mais refaire la même chose entièrement ? La question avait éveillé quelque chose à l'intérieur de Draco, et il n'avait pas ressentit _ça _très bien. Ou non ? Draco ne savait pas. L'image du visage anéanti de Potter restait dans son esprit. Il détestait Potter, bien sûr – mais faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre de la même manière semblait en réalité un peu _trop _cruel.

Indécis sur ce qu'il devait faire avec Potter, Draco sortit des toilettes des garçons et se dépêcha d'aller en cours.

* * *

Draco agit un peu différemment par rapport à la première fois où il avait vécu ça. Le cours de McGonagall était encore plus ennuyeux lorsqu'il l'écouta cette fois. Cependant, quand elle le força à essayer le sort, il eut un meilleur résultat que le jour précédent. Cette fois, la taille de la souris avait changé aussi bien que sa peau. 

McGonagall lui lança le même regard que celui qu'elle lui avait lancé avant. « Je suppose que vous allez devoir être un peu plus attentif Mr Malfoy. »

Draco ne répondit pas. A la place il tourna la tête vers Potter. Comme il s'y était attendu, Potter ne lui lançait pas de regard noir cette fois non plus. Il regardait Draco d'un air plutôt contemplatif, observait dans un sens semblait plus approprié. Quand il se rendit compte que Draco le regardait, Potter essaya d'arranger l'expression de son visage mais n'y parvint pas.

Draco se retourna. Il avait déjà entendu la suite du cours de McGonagall et pouvait donc autoriser son esprit à vagabonder. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait découvert que Potter était son admirateur secret, il se retrouva à se demander comment ça avait pu arriver. Avec toute leur histoire, ça n'état certainement pas une réaction 'normale' pour le Golden Boy de tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme Draco.

Draco ne savait même pas que Potter était gay. Encore une fois, il supposa que c'était le genre de choses que quelqu'un comme le Garçon Qui A Survécu n'ébruitait pas. Les journaux aimaient l'idée d'un héro suivant le droit chemin qui s'installerait quelque part et se marierait avec une jolie fille une fois qu'il aurait finit son devoir et tué le Lord Noir. Ils – les journaux, le monde – n'aimeraient pas qu'à la place Potter s'avère aimer les hommes. Les propres liaisons de Draco avec des personnes du même sexe étaient restées un peu plus tapies dans l'ombre par rapport à ses rendez-vous avec différentes filles.

Draco se demanda alors pourquoi il pensait à Potter et il fit sortir de sa tête toute pensée le concernant.

* * *

A la fin de la journée, Draco s'ennuyait considérablement. Il n'aimait pas avoir à faire le même travail – travail qu'il avait bien fait la première fois – encore une fois. Son Juroserum était devenu aussi parfait cette fois et il l'avait versé dans un flacon et donné à Snape avec un sourire satisfait. La Belette fit la même erreur qu'avant et encore une fois écopa d'une retenue pour l'explosion qu'il avait causée. 

Potter l'avait également regarder cette fois, et quand Draco ne lui avait pas rendu un regard remplit de dégoût, il pu voir une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux verts. Draco ricana légèrement et détourna les yeux.

Comme ce jour était la réplique exacte du jour précédent, la nourriture servie durant le déjeuner était exactement la même – pommes de terre et pain de viande. Draco aimait ça, mais ça n'était pas vraiment aussi bon le deuxième jour.

« Regardes Draco ! » fit Pansy en pointant la fenêtre du doigt. « Tu as d'autres hiboux. »

Draco voulu répondre qu'il en aurait quatre et que l'un d'eux serait de la part de Harry Potter, mais ne le fit pas. Ca prendrait trop de temps à expliquer et parler à Pansy n'était pas intéressant.

Quatre hiboux se posèrent en face de lui. L'un d'eux avait le paquet carré, emballé dans du papier rouge qui, comme le savait Draco, contenait les chocolats de Potter. Il mit l'ensemble dans ses poches.

« Tu ne les ouvres pas ? » demanda Pansy.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Draco. « Il n'y a que des cartes idiotes de Poufsouffles de toutes façons. Ou tu m'as envoyé quelque chose ? »

Il dit la dernière partie d'une voix traînante.

Les joues de Pansy se colorèrent. Draco savait qu'elle avait voulu lui envoyer une carte mais qu'elle n'avait pas osé. Elle aurait été ridiculisée par la Maison toute entière si elle l'avait fait.

« Non, » renifla-t-elle, « bien sûr que non ? »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'ennuies pour savoir qui m'a envoyé une carte et qui ne l'a pas fait ? » demanda Draco.

Pansy lui lança un regard blessé et se retourna. Draco reporta son attention à son pain de viande.

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, Draco ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et trouva les objets que Potter lui avait envoyé – les choses qu'il avait lancé à travers la chambre le jour précédent – disposés dans le bon ordre. Cette fois ci, Draco n'ouvrit même pas les cartes des Poufsouffles. Il savait ce qu'elles diraient et les images idiotes qu'il y avait dessus. Il savait également qu'il n'était intéressé par aucun leurs auteurs. 

Cela lui fit se demander si il était intéressé par Potter. Alors qu'il déchirait l'emballage de la boite de chocolats, il pensa que _bien sûr_ il était intéressé par Potter. Il était beaucoup plus intéressé par le fait de le blesser et de le tuer – ça rendrait assurément son père et le Lord Noir fiers de lui. Plaire à ces deux là était crucial pour sa propre survie. Il redoutait la fin de l'année, lorsqu'il devrait rentrer chez lui pour être initié.

Alors oui, bien sûr qu'il était intéressé par Potter.

Il ouvrit la boite. Les chocolats en forme de coeur reposaient à l'intérieur, ayant l'air aussi délicieux que la dernière fois. Il retint son souffle puis en prit un.

L'effet du Portoloin fut immédiat et en quelques secondes, il atterrit dans la vieille salle de classe. Elle était identique à la dernière fois, avec plusieurs centaines de bougies allumées tout autour de la pièce. Sachant que Potter était celui qui était derrière tout ça, Draco ne s'embêta pas à se mettre en garde sa baguette en main cette fois ci.

« Tu ne vas pas m'accueillir ? » ricana-t-il dans la pièce apparemment vide.

Il se tourna vers la porte où il savait que Potter se dissimulait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il entendit encore ne fois le murmure '_finite incantatem_' et il vit Potter devenir en partie visible, puis complètement. Une cape d'invisibilité que Draco n'avait pas remarqué la dernière fois reposait à ses pieds.

Feignant la surprise, Draco dit : « _Tu_ es mon admirateur secret ? »

Il était surprit de voir à quel point ses sentiments face à la situation avaient changés. Sachant à quel point il pouvait faire du mal à Potter s'il le voulait, cela le rendait bizarrement réticent à l'idée de le faire. En même temps, les mots de son père pour tuer Potter si jamais il en avait l'occasion résonnaient à ses oreilles.

« Euh, salut, » fit Potter, comme il l'avait fait la dernière fois.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Sachant ce qu'il faisait, Draco trouva très difficile de dire quelque chose de spontané, ou n'importe quoi qui ne sonnerait pas comme s'il était blasé.

« Tu as aimé les cadeaux ? » demanda Potter après plusieurs minutes d'un silence inconfortable.

Draco lâcha un soupir. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me les as envoyés ? »

Potter sembla surprit au ton ennuyé mais pas désagréable de Draco. Ce dernier était également assez surprit de ça.

« Je – » fit Potter d'un ton hésitant, « je les ais vu et j'ai pensé à toi. »

Il parla doucement. Ses cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux alors qu'il se mit à regarder ses pieds. C'était la première fois que Draco pensa que s'il n'avait pas été le Garçon Qui A Survécu, Potter aurait à coup sûr été baisable. Franchement, Potter était plutôt pas mal – s'il pouvait un jour mettre un semblant d'ordre dans ses cheveux – et il avait un beau corps. Si leur histoire avait été différente, Potter aurait déjà été dans son tableau de chasse.

Il se demanda ce que Potter en penserait. Que penserait-il de Draco le mettant dans son lit, le baisant pendant une nuit pour après le laisser dehors dans le froid ? Il était possible que ça humilie Potter encore plus que refaire ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois. Au mieux, ça lui donnerait pas mal de plaisir.

En fait, l'idée avait du mérite.

« Pour quoi que ce soit ? » demanda Draco en baissant la voix et s'approchant de Potter.

Potter frissonna visiblement, mais ça n'était as pour la même raison que la dernière fois. Draco eut un sourire en coin. Ca pouvait devenir amusant.

« Je – je suppose – » bégaya Potter alors que Draco faisait encore un pas en avant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu supposes ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je – euh, je t'aime bien, » dit rapidement Potter, doucement.

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Tu m'aimes bien ? »

Il arriva à sa hauteur et fit courir sa main sur la poitrine de Potter. Ce qu'il ressentait sous ses doigts semblait étonnement fort. Apparemment Potter s'était entraîné.

Potter frissonna encore une fois. « Qu'est-ce que – qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Draco eut un petit sourire. « Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je suis en train de faire ? Des bougies allumées et un endroit où nous sommes livrés à nous même Potter ? Il semblerait que c'était exactement ce que tu avais en tête. »

Il se pressa contre Potter et ce dernier retint son souffle. Draco sourit d'un air prédateur. Ca allait vraiment être amusant.

« Jamais fait ça dans une salle de classe Potter ? » ronronna-t-il.

Potter sembla incapable de dire un mot alors que Draco se frottait contre lui. Draco aimait la sensation du corps de Potter – il était fait comme Draco l'aimait ; la même taille que lui, mince et musclé sans être vraiment tendus.

Un grognement se fit entendre dans la gorge de Potter et Draco captura ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Il sentit la dureté dans le pantalon de Potter se frotter contre sa cuisse et la chaleur se répandit dans son propre corps. Ca serait une bonne partie de baise – et la pensée de la finir d'un rejet froid rendait la chose encore plus attirante. Ca n'était pas quelque chose qui durerait.

Ce soir là, Draco ne dîna pas ainsi qu'un certain Harry Potter. A la place, Draco s'endormit dans une vieille salle de classe inutilisée.

* * *

voilà pour ce chapitre ! A la prochaine ! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre Anglais:** Valentine's Day Repeated

**Titre Français :** St Valentin en Boucle  
**Auteur: **Cosmic

**Traductrice :** Squisse

**Email de l'auteur : **bananacosmicgirl athotmail . com  
**site de l'auteur : **www . cosmicuniverse . net  
**Live Journal de l'auteur :** www . livejournal . com / users / bananacosmic

**Part :** 3/5  
**Rating : **R  
**Category :** Romance

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry  
**Warnings : **Slash  
**Spoilers :** Not much, no.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire appartient à Bananacosmicgirl. Et puis moi beenn…je traduis.

**Résumé :** ça n'est pas une saint Valentin très joyeuse pour Draco. Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait avoir une chance de pouvoir la refaire entièrement…

**IMPORTANT :** pour les reviews **anonymes** j'ai posté les réponses sur mon blog :(adresse dans mon profile)j'ai répondu aux autres via ffnet c'est tout ! Et puis merci à tous pour vos revieeewwwsss !

* * *

**St Valentin en Boucle**

_Chapitre trois_

Le matin suivant, Draco se réveilla avec un sentiment de satisfaction. Il avait passé une super nuit avec le satanée Harry Potter le jour précédent – et maintenant il allait le rejeter. Il pouvait déjà voir le visage stupide et dégoûté du Gryffondor lorsqu'il lui dirait que la nuit avait été bonne, mais qu'il ne voulait plus que ça arrive.

Il ignora la petite voix qui lui disait qu'il ne serait pas contre de recommencer avec Potter.

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, tous ses projets tombèrent encore une fois en ruine.

Il n'était plus allongé dans la salle de classe poussiéreuse – à la place, il était de retour dans son lit, dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Draco voulut crier. Il ne voulait pas revivre encore une fois ce jour idiot ! Il voulait écraser Potter !

Il s'habilla et s'assit sur le lit attendant le moment où Pansy entrerait dans la chambre. Après avoir vu le corps musclé et couvert de sueur de Potter sous lui, la vue de Pansy le refroidissait plutôt.

« Dégages Pansy, je me fiche de ce que tu vas porter ce soir, » dit-il. Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, il l'attrapa par le bras et la jeta hors de la chambre.

Il se tenait debout haletant dans sa chambre, agacé par l'idée d'avoir à vivre encore une fois ce jour merdique. Il voulait être demain ! Il voulait être le quinze Février ! Il commençait à détester le jour de la St Valentin avec passion.

Draco monta les escaliers qui menaient à la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il entrait, il ne s'occupa pas de s'arrêter et de regarder les nuages en forme de cœur au plafond enchanté, et il ne regarda pas non plus la table des Gryffondors où il _savait _que la Belette avait sa langue dans la gorge de Granger, et où il _savait_ que Potter était assit semblant s'ennuyer.

Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons, l'air absent et de demandant pourquoi Draco était de si mauvaise humeur. Goyle ne fit aucun commentaire sur combien la salle était jolie ; les deux gorilles se dépêchèrent de rattraper Draco alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son siège.

« Euh, » fit Crabbe en lançant un regard incertain à Goyle, « tu n'aimes pas le jour de la Saint Valentin ? »

Draco lui envoya un regard noir. « Non. A partir de maintenant, je _déteste_ la Saint Valentin. Et je déteste ces saloperies de cartes idiotes que je vais recevoir, et la rose, et les chocolats et toutes les autres choses que les hiboux vont m'apporter ! Et je déteste Potter ! Je le _déteste_ ! »

Crabbe semblait encore plus incertain, ce qui donna encore plus à Draco l'envie de lui tordre le cou.

« On sait que tu déteste Potter, » dit Goyle. « Tu l'as toujours détesté. »

Soudain, une pensée traversa l'esprit de Draco. « Et s'_il _était derrière tout ça ? »

« Derrière quoi ? » demanda Crabbe. Le regard qu'il partageait avec Goyle montrait clairement qu'il pensait que Draco devenait fou, ce qui ne fit rien pour améliorer l'humeur de Draco.

« Il doit être celui qui fait que tout ça arrive ! Pourquoi autrement ? Il veut que ce jour ait lieu encore et encore, » dit Draco. A ce moment, Crabbe et Goyle hochèrent la tête et reportèrent leur attention à leur petit déjeuner, car tout ce qu'ils auraient pu dire ne leur aurait rien apporté à par un sort de la part de Draco.

Les hiboux arrivèrent et seize d'entre eux atterrirent en face de Draco. Ce dernier les regarda avec un air renfrogné, les hiboux ne semblèrent pas intimidés le moins du monde, et Draco détacha les cartes de leurs pattes. Il ne s'embêta pas à les ouvrir – il savait ce qu'elles diraient et qui les avait envoyées. A la place, il les mit dans sa poche et lança un regard noir au reste de la salle. Personne d'autre n'osa lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Tout en lançant des regards noirs au monde entier, Draco pensait laborieusement à toutes les raisons possibles – et impossibles – pour lesquelles Potter recommençait la journée. Peut-être que Potter voulait être humilié tous les jours pour l'éternité ? Draco sourit méchamment ; il pourrait lui accorder ce souhait. Ou peut-être que Potter aimait le jour de la Saint Valentin. Ou alors il voulait donner beaucoup de roses à Draco. Ou bien il voulait se venger de Draco pour tout ce qu'il avait fait tout au long des années précédentes et voulait qu'il revive ce jour rose encore et encore.

« Draco, » fit Millicent, le tirant de ses pensées.

Le hiboux avec la rose avait atterrit en face de lui et semblait contrarié d'être ignoré. Draco soupira bruyamment, prit la fleur rouge de son bec, puis repoussa l'oiseau. Il n'en sembla pas très content mais Draco ne pouvait pas s'en inquiéter.

D'un air absent et tenant la rose, Draco se leva et quitta la Grande Salle.

Si Potter était derrière la répétition de ce jour, alors Draco ne pouvait en venir à bout qu'avec deux manières. La première était de le demander à Potter – mais alors, quand est-ce que Draco Malfoy avait _jamais_ demandé quelque chose à Potter ? C'était impensable. Non, la seule option qu'il avait était de –

– tuer Potter.

Draco traça son chemin pour aller en Métamorphoses. Bien sûr, McGonagall le remarqua et comme il s'y attendait, descendit de l'estrade pour aller vers son bureau et lui demanda de transformer la souris marron en furet. La classe gloussa et Draco leur lança un regard noir – non seulement il devait revivre le jour encore et encore, mais il devait aussi revivre cette humiliation !

"_Transeo pasco demuto_," dit Draco d'un ton ennuyé et regardant la souris grossir et sa couleur changer. Il s'améliorait certainement à ça avec tous les essais qu'il avait fait, pensa-t-il.

McGonagall sembla quelque peu surprise de ce qu'avait fait Draco, mais elle dit encore les mêmes mots qu'elle avait prononcé deux fois auparavant : « Je suppose que vous allez devoir être un peu plus attentif Mr Malfoy. »

Malfoy lui jeta un regard noir, à la situation et au monde. Il lança un regard à la salle pour trouver les yeux de Potter sur lui.

Soudain, il se sentit bizarre. Ces yeux sur lui – il les avait vu alors qu'ils étaient remplis d'extase, juste avant que Potter ne rejette la tête en arrière avec passion et ardeur. Draco avait vu le corps sous les robes ; les muscles fins et durs et la peau douce ; il avait sentit ces mains toucher chaque partie de son corps. Il avait entendu Potter supplier pour plus et s'était retrouvé à vouloir donner à Potter tout ce qu'il voulait avoir. Il avait écouté le souffle court de Potter associé au sien et en fait il avait aimé ça.

Draco regarda ailleurs, la colère en lui s'intensifiant encore. Potter lui faisait ressentir ces choses ! Il avait jeté un sort à ce jour pour qu'il se répète et avait jeté un sort à Draco pour qu'il veuille le baiser encore une fois. Potter l'avait maudit, avait fait qu'il voulait encore ressentir la sensation des mains de Potter sur lui.

Il se sentit malade ; il ne voulait ressentir aucune de ces choses. Il _détestait_ Potter ; il l'avait toujours détesté ! Potter était stupide, Potter faisait de la vie de Draco à la maison un enfer, Potter avait toujours l'attention.

Potter méritait vraiment de mourir.

Alors que la journée se poursuivait, Draco ne put se retrouver à se soucier même un tout petit peu sur ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il l'avait déjà vécu et bien qu'il ne regardait pas, il _savait_ ce qu'il se passait. Il marchait entre Crabbe et Goyle pour aller en potions, comme ça il ne pourrait pas être emmené par la fille dans une salle de classe abandonnée. Il savait que Weasley raterait son Juroserum en Potions. Cette fois, il ne s'embêta même pas à tourner la tête pour regarder alors que Snape distribuait sa remarque cinglante sur l'habilité à lire de Weasley.

Au déjeuner, Draco ne voulu pas adresser un seul mot à aucun de ses camarade de classe. Il avaient la même conversation stupide, sotte qu'ils avaient eu le jour d'avant, et le jour d'encore avant – et il n'étaient pas intéressants la première fois.

Pansy, toujours aussi débile, montra du doigt les hiboux arrivant par la fenêtre avec plus de cartes de Saint Valentin et la boite emballée de rouge.

« J'_ai_ des yeux pour voir Parkinson, » ricanna Draco.

Les hiboux atterrirent en face de lui ; trois avec des cartes et le quatrième avec la boite. Comme il l'avait fait le jour précédent, il mit tous les cadeaux dans sa poche et lança un regard noir à Pansy avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle renifla et détourna la tête. Draco lui en fut reconnaissant.

Il retourna à son pain de viande, qui lui sembla décidément mauvais maintenant qu'il en avait eu trois jours de suite.

Draco n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il était toujours en Divination, mais encore une fois, c'était une matière où il était plutôt facile d'avoir une bonne note. Quand il choisissait ses matières, Draco s'était imaginé qu'il en méritait une qui ne demandait pas des pages et des pages de lecture.

« Bienvenue, bienvenue, » dit Trelawney alors que Draco pénétrait dans la pièce. « Ah, quelque chose vous trouble. Je vois que vous venez à ce cours avec un esprit embué. »

Draco ne fut pas impressionné. Bien que Trelawney faisait une vraie prédiction de temps en temps, c'en était généralement une idiote qui ne l'aidait aucunement. A ce moment même, le simple fait de regarder le visage de Draco était suffisant pour s'apercevoir que le garçon était 'troublé'. En rogne s'en approchait beaucoup plus, mais Trelawney n'aimait pas les mots aussi forts.

Draco ne lui répondit pas ; il se contenta se s'asseoir sur sa chaise et de croiser les bras, un regard désobligeant sur le visage.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer un des domaines en Divination qui est vraiment difficile –» Commença Trelawney.

« Oh pour – et si on commençait simplement les boules de cristal ? » l'interrompit Draco.

Trelawney sembla surprise. « Cet esprit embué vous est manifestement d'une grande aide, jeune Mr Malfoy, » dit-elle. « Ce sont en effet les boules de cristal que nous allons commencer aujourd'hui. »

Draco roula des yeux. Quand le professeur dit aux groupes d'étudiants de prendre chacun une boule de cristal, il se traîna lourdement jusqu'au bureau où se trouvaient une vingtaine de boules. Il lança un regard noir à la boule ; il savait qu'il serait incapable d'y voir quelque chose, plus aujourd'hui que les deux jours précédents. La fumée dans la boule de cristal était incroyablement bête – mais encore une fois, le sujet tout entier était assez idiot.

« Regardez loin dans la brume tourbillonnante du cristal, » les informa Trelawney. « Si vous avez le don, vous devriez être capable de voir votre futur dans ses profondeurs. »

Draco lança un regard noir à Trelawney. C'était plutôt évident pour lui que même s'il avait été capable de voir quelque chose dans le cristal, il ne pourrait plus maintenant – parce qu'il ne semblait pas avoir de futur. Ca ne pouvait pas être appelé un futur d'être forcé à vivre le même jour encore et encore.

Alors qu'il était assit et qu'il faisait semblant de regarder dans la boule de cristal, il se demanda si ça serait une bonne idée de dire au professeur ce qu'il ce passait. Mais alors, aucune des personne autour de lui ne semblait affectée – tous les autres agissaient comme si cette journée n'avait pas eu lieu avant. Donc, il était fort probable que s'il en parlait à n'importe lequel des professeurs, ce dernier lui rirait à la figure et l'enverrait à St Mangouste. Alors non, la seule option que Draco avait était toujours de tuer la source de ses problèmes.

« Vous voyez quelque chose ? » demanda Trelawney, se penchant par dessus son épaule et regardant la boule de cristal.

« Oui, » fit Draco d'une voix traînante. « Je prévois qu'avant la fin de la journée, Harry Potter devrait être mort. »

Trelawney eut un hoquet de surprise et saisit la boule de cristal. Ses yeux s'élargirent derrière les énormes lunettes.

« C'est vrai ! » dit-elle. « Je le vois ! Je vois sa mort ! Oh, je devrait prévenir le pauvre garçon – il devrait être autorisé à faire de ses dernières heures les meilleures ! »

Draco roula des yeux, irrité par son ton dramatique. « Il ne prend plus cette option. »

Trelawney regarda la classe autour d'elle comme si elle se rendait compte du fait à l'instant. « Oh, je vais devoir aller voir le directeur ! Le cours est suspendu ! »

Surpris, Draco s'autorisa à sourire. Il n'aurait plus à supporter aucun de ces cours fatigants. Il ramassa ses affaires et quitta la salle. Pansy, qui prenait aussi Divination pour quelques raisons – probablement parce que Draco le faisait – sourit joyeusement et posa une main sur son bras.

« C'était génial ! » dit-elle. « Lui dire que Potter allait mourir ! Quelle idée fabuleuse ! »

« Fous moi la paix Parkinson, » fit Draco avant de s'éloigner d'elle, ne s'inquiétant pas le moins du monde de son expression blessée. Pansy Parkinson était la dernière chose qui lui occupait l'esprit. A la place, sa tête était remplie avec un Harry Potter.

Après son cours d'Arithmancy, qui devenait de plus en plus facile maintenant qu'il avait le droit de reprendre les mêmes nombres trois jours de suite, Draco se dirigea vers les dortoirs des Serpentards. Il n'adressa la parole à personne dans la salle Commune et ces derniers s'écartèrent sagement, effrayés par sa colère. Draoc eut un sourire narquois pour lui-même ; être un septième année avait définitivement ces avantages – le fait qu'il n'y ait personne de plus âgé que lui, heureusement pour les professeurs, était l'un des points positifs.

Draco laissa tomber les cartes et la boite sur son lit. Ca n'était pas encore l'heure de rendre visite à Potter. Tout d'abord, il devait se préparer mentalement pour la tache – bien qu'il ait été élevé par un Mangemort, tuer n'était pas quelque chose que Draco considérait avec dédain. En plus, Potter avait au moins neuf vies si on considérait le nombre de fois où il avait survécu à ses rencontres avec le Lord Noir.

Draco frisonna à la pensée du Lord Noir. Il avait rencontré Voldemort seulement une fois, mais ça lui avait suffit. La simple vue de l'homme qui ressemblait à un serpent avait rendu son estomac malade, et la manière dont son père avait rampé devant lui avait amené Draco à remettre en question tous les discours que Lucius lui avait fait.

« Un Malfoy ne s'incline devant personne, » lui avait dit Lucius à plusieurs occasions. « Un Malfoy se lève pour lui-même et n'est pas ridiculisé. »

Draco avait du penser à ces choses pour que sa haine envers Potter s'agrandisse encore. Lucius lui avait toujours fait ces discours après que Potter ou l'un de ses amis l'ait ridiculisé ou battu. Toutes les parties de Quidditch que Potter avait gagné contre Draco, tous les plans qui avaient échoué pour envoyer Potter en retenue ou pour le faire renvoyer, et toutes les fois où Dumbledore avait fait une faveur à Potter par rapport au reste de l'école – toutes ces fois, Draco avait dû écouter les discours de Lucius. A plus d'une occasion, ces discours s'étaient au mieux finis par les coups de la canne de son père.

La colère s'enflamma en Draco et il la laissa faire parce qu'il savait qu'il en aurait besoin.

Il déchira l'emballage de la boite de chocolats et en prit un, sa baguette déjà tendue devant lui. La sensation au niveau de son nombril était familière et il atterrit sur ses pieds, faisant déjà face à l'endroit où il savait que Potter était.

« Sors de là Potter » dit Draco.

Il entendit un hoquet de surprise. Potter ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ce qu'il sache qu'il était derrière les cadeaux – et la première fois que Draco avait été amené dans cette pièce, il ne le savait pas.

En un instant, Potter devint visible alors que la cape d'invisibilité atterrissait à ses pieds.

« Comment tu– ? »

Draco se dirigea vers lui et pointa sa baguette sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que– » commença Potter les yeux grands ouverts.

« Tu pensais que j'allais venir pour te dire que je t'aimais Potter ? » cracha Draco. Il lança un regard noir à Potter et autorisa l'amour et la confusion qu'il vit dans les yeux de Potter à entretenir sa colère et son ressentiment envers lui.

« Je–comment tu as su– » fit Potter, semblant totalement perdu.

Draco ricana. « Tu pensais que tu étais impossible à retrouver ? Potter, au mieux tu es un sorcier médiocre. Il y a beaucoup de sorts pour dévoiler qui a envoyé quelque chose. » La vérité était bien différente – Draco avait utilisé tous les sorts de trace auxquels il pouvait penser pour retrouver la personne qui lui avait envoyé les cadeaux anonymes sans succès. Potter avait été remarquablement fort pour les sorts d'anonymat.

« Je pensais– »

« Maintenant regardes, il y a une grosse erreur pour toi, » dit Draco. « Tu ne devrais pas penser. C'est quelque chose qui est au dessus de toi. »

Potter frissonna. Draco se souvint du jour précédent, quand Potter avait frissonné à la proximité du corps de Draco et au ton de sa voix. Alors il se souvint le jour d'encore avant, quand Potter avait ravalé ses larmes parce que Draco l'avait totalement blessé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu – » commença calmement Potter, mais ne finit pas sa question.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? » demanda Draco avant de rire cruellement. « Tu me donnes la parfaite opportunité Potter, l'opportunité que j'ai cherché. Nous sommes seuls et je paris que personne ne sait où nous sommes. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais faire ? »

Il grogna la dernière partie d'un air menaçant.

« Mais je – » Commença Potter. Puis il devint silencieux ; manifestement, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Tu voulais que je viennes ici et que je te dise que je t'aime, » dit Draco, d'une manière proche de celle qu'il avait employée deux jours plus tôt. « Ca n'arrivera jamais. Tu dois être un bon coup, mais tu ne seras jamais plus que ça. »

Aux derniers mots, Potter semblait encore plus embarrassé. Draco n'y fit pas attention. Potter était derrière la répétition de ce jour, et s'il était hors de tout ça, alors le monde de Draco continuerait de tourner comme il le devait.

« Et maintenant, » dit Draco, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure, « c'est l'heure. »

« Tu vas vraiment me tuer ? » demanda Potter. « Mais – tu seras attrapé. »

Draco sourit méchamment. « Il y a une cape d'invisibilité à tes pieds. Tu ne seras pas trouvé pendant longtemps. »

Les yeux de Potter s'élargirent. Draco attira chaque once de colère qu'il pouvait trouver dans son corps – envers Potter, envers son père, envers Voldemort. Il sentit la fureur emplir son corps et il fit appel aux souvenirs dans lesquels son père lui avait apprit les Impardonnables. Son père serait fier de lui maintenant.

Il inspira.

« Je t'aime. »

« _Avada Kedavra._ »

Draco s'assit sur son lit le regard fixe.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi vide de toute sa vie.

Sur la table reposait la lettre qu'il avait écrite à son père. Le mot était court, mécanique. Il avait voulu l'envoyer immédiatement mais maintenant ses membres étaient aussi lourds que du plomb et il ne pouvait aller à la volière.

Il l'avait vraiment tué.

Il avait tué Harry Potter.

Après des années et des années où le Lord Noir avait essayé, lui, _Draco Malfoy_, avait finalement tué Potter. Ca semblait irréel et –

– écoeurant.

Le regard de Potter alors que la lumière verte du sortilège de la mort le touchait était gravé devant les yeux de Draco. Il y avait un mélange de terreur, d'incrédulité et de tristesse dans ses yeux. Ses cheveux, toujours en désordre, étaient retombés sur son visage. Son visage avait été pâle. Sa bouche avait été à moitié ouverte, formant toujours le dernier mot qu'il eut dit.

Ces mots sonnaient aux oreilles de Draco.

« _Je t'aime. »_

C'était comme un sort, un sort bizarre qui les laisserait continuer de le perturber pour toujours.

Personne ne lui avait dit ces mots ni ne les avait destiné ainsi. Sa mère les lui avait dit quand il était plus jeune, mais c'était des années avant que son père ne lui interdise de lui dire encore des choses pareilles – ça affaiblirait Draco. Son père ne les lui avait jamais dit. Et malgré toutes les cartes et les cadeaux de Saint Valentin, il n'y avait jamais eut un réel amour derrière.

Maintenant Harry Potter, le satané Garçon Qui A Survécu, lui avait dit les mots – et il ne les avait pas seulement dit, il les lui avait _destiné_.

Draco couru à la salle de bain et vida le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi avait-il tué Potter ? Pourquoi pensait-il que ça résoudrait quelque chose ? Potter avait été l'espoir du côté de la Lumière – maintenant Voldemort et ses sbires envahiraient le Ministère et l'Angleterre, et peu après ça, le monde. Tout ça parce que Draco avait tué Potter avec deux simples mots.

Et pourquoi Potter avait dû dire ces mots ? Draco ne les avait jamais demandé.

Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler ses joues, bien qu'il ne pleure jamais. C'était une de ces faiblesses dont les Malfoys n'avaient pas le droit de s'encombrer. Draco savait qu'elles ne résoudraient rien mais il ne pouvait pas les arrêter.

Potter était tombé au le sol lorsque le sort l'avait touché. Ses yeux étaient restés ouverts, sa bouche finissant un mot que seul Draco connaissait. Draco n'avait pas été capable de se forcer à le bouger plus que quelques centimètres ; les centimètres qu'il fallait pour que Draco puisse ouvrir la porte.

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait dit à Potter qu'il ferait – il avait caché le corps mort sous la cape d'invisibilité. Personne ne saurait qu'il était là à moins qu'ils sachent tout, et il ne pensait pas que l'absence de Potter avait été remarquée.

Quand Draco aurait envoyé la lettre à son père, Voldemort le saurait en quelques minutes. Le côté de la Lumière serait toujours inconscient de la disparition de Potter, ou peut-être qu'ils auraient juste commencé à le chercher, pendant que le côté Sombre se réjouirait.

Finalement, Draco s'endormit sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bain. Ses joues étaient toujours humides de ses larmes et dans ses oreilles, les mots résonnaient toujours : « _Je t'aime._ »

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre! A la prochaine ! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre Anglais:** Valentine's Day Repeated

**Titre Français :** St Valentin en Boucle  
**Auteur: **Cosmic

**Traductrice :** Squisse

**Email de l'auteur : **bananacosmicgirl athotmail . com  
**site de l'auteur : **www . cosmicuniverse . net  
**Live Journal de l'auteur :** www . livejournal . com / users / bananacosmic

**Part :** 4/5  
**Rating : **R  
**Category :** Romance

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry  
**Warnings : **Slash  
**Spoilers :** Not much, no.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire appartient à Bananacosmicgirl. Et puis moi beenn…je traduis.

**Résumé :** ça n'est pas une saint Valentin très joyeuse pour Draco. Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait avoir une chance de pouvoir la refaire entièrement…

**IMPORTANT :** pour les reviews **anonymes** j'ai posté les réponses sur mon blog :(adresse dans mon profile)j'ai répondu aux autres via ffnet c'est tout ! Et puis merci à tous pour vos revieeewwwsss !

* * *

**St Valentin en Boucle**

_Chapitre quatre_

Draco se réveilla en haletant. Sous ses yeux flottait la vision du Lord Noir qui riait au dessus du cadavre de Potter ; tué par les mains de Draco. Ce dernier sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux et quelque chose dans sa gorge lui donna envie de vomir.

Il y eut des coups frappés à la porte.

Draco regarda autour de lui, surprit de se rendre compte qu'il était dans son lit. Il était certain de s'être endormi dans la salle de bain la nuit dernière. Il était dans son lit et il y avait des coups frappés à la porte – était-ce possible que ce soit une autre Saint Valentin ?

Pansy entra dans la chambre, portant la même robe de chambre mal attachée et les sous-vêtements rouges qu'elle avait portés pendant trois jours.

« Oh mon, » marmonna Draco alors qu'il sautait hors de son lit. Il couru jusqu'à Pansy et lui agrippa les bras : « Quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? »

Pansy lui sourit d'un air réservé. « Pourquoi, c'est la Saint Valentin bien sûr, idiot. »

Draco cru qu'il allait s'évanouir de soulagement. Pansy semblait troublée, et c'était compréhensif, mais elle sourit une nouvelle fois et fit courir une main sur la poitrine de Draco.

« Tu veux fêter ça ? » roucoula-t-elle en se rapprochant.

« Non, » fit Draco en la repoussant.

Elle essaya de paraître sexy, en faisant la moue, mais réussit à paraître encore plus ridicule que n'importe quoi. « Oh, aller, Draco. On pourrait s'amuser. »

Soudain Draco pensa, pourquoi pas ? Tuer Potter avait manifestement – heureusement, fit une petite voix qu'il ignora – arrêté ce jour de ce répéter et Pansy continuait de se jeter sur lui. Il se fichait qu'elle pense qu'elle ne l'avait fait qu'une fois : dans la vie de cinglé de Draco, elle l'avait fait quatre matinées de suite. Il était un garçon de dix-sept ans !

Pour une raison ou une autre, le visage de Potter fut projeté devant ses yeux. Ca n'était pas le visage froid d'un Potter mort, mais un Potter en pleine extase, la tête rejetée en arrière et les yeux clos. Sa bouche était à moitié ouverte et il haletait fortement alors que Draco allait et venait en lui.

« En fait, » fit Draco, horrifié de voir qu'il s'excitait avec des images de Potter, « oui, amusons-nous. »

Pansy gloussa alors que Draco l'attrapait et l'embrassait. Les mains de Pansy commencèrent à parcourir son corps et elle fut manifestement excitée lorsqu'elle rencontra la bosse dans son pantalon – elle crut qu'elle en était la cause. Draco essaya de toutes ses forces de garder Potter hors de ses pensées, mais alors que la main de Pansy de déplaçait plus bas, il ne put empêcher le souvenir des mains chaudes de Potter le caressant.

Pansy le tira jusqu'au lit et commença à déboutonner son haut de pyjama. Il défit la robe de chambre et regarda les douces formes féminines et essaya de ne pas souhaiter que ce soit le corps musclé de Potter qu'il avait sous lui.

Il s'ordonna alors d'arrêter de penser à Potter et d'essayer de faire que ça ce passe, il se jeta dans l'action et se divertit des sensations que ça lui apportait.

* * *

Laissant Pansy derrière lui – bien qu'elle espérait manifestement qu'ils resteraient dans le lit blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant un moment – Draco s'habilla, peigna ses cheveux et sortit pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Crabbe et Goyle étaient déjà partis ; Pansy les avait probablement informé de ses projets de séduction et leur avait dit de partir devant. Seulement les autres jours, Pansy avait été éjectée de la chambre plutôt rapidement.

Draco s'arrêta juste avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Les événements qui avaient lieu aujourd'hui, inclus l'assurance de Pansy comme quoi c'était la Saint Valentin, lui disaient que c'était une nouvelle répétition – mais que ce passerait-il si ça n'était pas vrai ? Que ce passerait-il si elle avait eut faux et que l'on était le quinze Février ? Que ce passerait-il si Potter était toujours mort ?

Il se demanda depuis quand il avait commencé à s'inquiéter autant pour Potter. Le tuer le jour précédent n'aurait pas dû lui importer autant que ça l'avait fait – et coucher avec Pansy n'aurait pas dû lui faire souhaiter qu'à la place c'était Potter qu'il baisait.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre dans le couloir pour toujours, alors finalement il inspira profondément et entra dans la salle.

Une fois de plus, il fut envahit de soulagement – Potter était assis à côté de Granger et de Weasley, semblant s'ennuyer comme il l'avait fait quatre jours de suite. Draco était manifestement un peu en retard qu'il ne l'avait été avant au petit déjeuner car Granger et Weasley ne s'embrassaient plus ; à la place, ils essayaient de faire prendre part Harry à la conversation.

Potter leva les yeux, sentant manifestement le regard de Draco sur lui. Ce dernier se dit de détourner les yeux, mais il s'avéra qu'il ne le put. Alors Potter fit l'impensable ; il lui sourit légèrement avant de regarder ailleurs.

Sans voix, Draco se dirigea vers sa place.

« 'jour, » firent Crabbe et Goyle alors qu'il s'asseyait.

Draco fit un signe de tête dans leur direction et commença à manger mécaniquement. Potter lui avait sourit. Après tout ce que Draco avait fait, Potter lui avait sourit. En admettant que Potter n'avait aucune idée que Draco avait fait ces choses mais tout de même – avec leur histoire, un sourire était définitivement inattendu.

Quand Pansy entra quelques minutes plus tard, elle arborait un large sourire. Aussitôt qu'elle fut assise, elle s'accrocha à Draco.

« Lâches moi Parkinson, » lui dit-il rudement et la repoussant.

« Mais – » Pansy le regarda et fit à nouveau la moue, pensant peut-être que si ça avait marché la dernière fois alors pourquoi pas cette fois là ?

« Pansy tu es gentille – des fois – mais je ne veux pas de toi, » dit Draco. « Alors laisses moi tranquille. »

Les yeux de Pansy se remplirent de larmes. Exactement comme elle l'avait fait avant elle dit : « Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois être aussi mesquin ? »

Draco secoua la tête. Pansy devrait savoir qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de relation avec elle – il ne voulait de relation avec personne ! Il aimait la manière dont il vivait sa vie – pouvoir sauter n'importe quand toutes les personnes qu'il voulait.

Les hiboux arrivèrent et livrèrent les seize cartes pour Draco. Il en ouvrit quelques unes et lorgna ceux qui les avaient envoyé – coucher avec Pansy l'avait fait se sentir mieux mais ne l'avait pas satisfait ; peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre était prêt ? Par les regards qu'il reçu en échange, c'était une possibilité bien déterminée.

Un petit moment plus tard, le hibou avec la rose de Potter arrive et Draco la prit, bien plus pensif maintenant que n'importe lequel des autres jours. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aussi bien faire confiance à Potter ? L'esprit de Draco sembla se reporter sur Potter, et sur le corps de Potter, un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, et un autre essai avec lui devrait y remédier. Il ne pouvait pas avoir été _aussi_ bon après tout.

« Partez devant, » dit-il à Crabbe et Goyle lorsqu'ils furent prêts de partir pour aller en Métamorphoses.

Ses camarades hochèrent la tête bêtement et partirent. Draco attendit, nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur, à l'extérieur de la Grande Salle. Peu après, Megan Jones en sortit et Draco la sollicita d'un petit sourire.

« Jolie carte que tu m'as envoyé, » lui dit-il d'une voix rauque qu'il savait le rendre irrésistible.

« J'en avais également espéré une de ta part, » dit Megan en faisant la moue d'une manière qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de Pansy plus tôt dans la matinée. Draco se demanda pourquoi les filles pensaient que faire la moue était sexy ; la plupart d'entre elles avaient l'air bête.

Cependant, Draco ne montra pas ses pensées. Il fit un petit sourire à Megan. « Peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose pour arranger ça ? »

Megan lui sourit. « On a cours. »

« Alors on ferait mieux de s'y mettre. »

* * *

Baiser avec Megan était parfaitement aussi décevant que de coucher avec Pansy. Draco passa l'heure où il aurait dû être en Métamorphoses à errer dans les couloirs, essayant de comprendre pourquoi il n'était pas satisfait avec les filles – et pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que Potter était à leur place. Ce fut la pensée de Potter qui l'excita, et non la fille nue devant lui.

Draco évita Rusard et se dirigea en Potion.

« Où tu étais pendant le cours de Métamorphoses ? » demanda Goyle lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de classe quelques minutes plus tard.

« J'avais quelque chose d'autre à faire, » fit Draco avec un haussement d'épaules. Ils ne lui en demanderaient pas plus s'il leur montrait clairement qu'il ne voulait pas leur dire.

Snape commença son cours comme il l'avait fait les trois jours précédents. « Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à étudier les Sérums de Vérité. Cela inclue donc le Veritaserum, la potion Folium et le Juroserum. Nous allons commencer avec le Juroserum. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire quelles sont les propriétés du Juroserum ? »

Draco ne s'embêta pas à lever la main. Il était assis et à moitié retourné, regardant Potter du coin de l'œil. Ca lui paraissait toujours aussi stupéfiant que le garçon qu'il avait tué la veille soit maintenant assit ici, vivant et en pleine forme, comme si rien ne c'était passé. L'Avada Kedavra ne pouvait pas être défait – et il l'avait été.

Ou peut-être que c'était seulement l'habilité de Potter à réfléchir le sort – il l'avait fait lorsqu'il était bébé et peut-être qu'il avait aussi truqué sa mort d'hier ? Mais non, Draco savait que ça n'était pas vrai.

Le cours se passa sans incident pour Draco, surtout parce qu'il savait déjà quels évènements auraient lieu. Il finit son Juroserum parfaitement une quatrième fois. Il allait le mettre en bouteille lorsqu'il eut l'idée d'en garder un peu pour lui. Pendant que Snape était occupé à expliquer à La Belette comment récurer un chaudron après une explosion pareille, Draco prit une autre fiole du placard et y versa du Juroserum. Il la mit ensuite dans sa poche, puis il mit le reste dans une bouteille et la donna à Snape, qui lui accorda des points pour la potion parfaitement réussie.

« Merci Monsieur, » fit Draco. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire avec la potion qu'il avait gardée, mais il était sûr qu'il aurait une opportunité.

* * *

Pendant le déjeuner, les quatre hiboux lui livrèrent les mêmes cartes et la boîte comme ils l'avaient fait pendant quatre jours. Blasé, Draco les prit et les mit dans sa poche. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter et se rendit compte, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait commencé à revivre le même jour, deux choses : premièrement, que Potter avait également reçu un certain nombre de hiboux pendant le déjeuner, et deuxièmement, que Potter ne prêtait attention à aucun d'eux, mais qu'à la place il le regardait. Quand il s'aperçu que Draco le regardait également, Potter détourna rapidement les yeux.

Pansy lui parla : « Tu ne vas pas les ouvrir ? »

Draco se demanda comment ça pouvait être possible que peut importe la situation, Pansy semblait utiliser à chaque fois exactement les mêmes mots. Encore une fois, c'était Pansy – elle n'avait pas beaucoup de vocabulaire.

« Non Pansy, je ne vais pas les ouvrir. Et arrêtes de te coller à moi, ça n'est pas attirant, » Draco se moqua d'elle. Dans sa tête, il se demanda de combien de manières différentes il serait capable de lui dire 'dégages' sans qu'elle ne le comprenne. Elle ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle et qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle.

« _Je t'aime_. »

N'ayant pas été invités, les mots du jour précédent firent écho dans son esprit. Il les entendit si distinctement qu'il pensa que Potter se tenait une fois de plus devant lui, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux, Potter était assit à la table des Gryffondors et parlait à Granger et à la Belette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Crabbe.

« Rien, » répondit Draco. « Simplement Potter qui devient agaçant. »

Crabbe et Goyle regardèrent tous les deux vers la table des Gryfondor. « Il a eut plus de hiboux que toi, » fit Crabbe.

« Oui, merci je sais, » fit Draco d'un ton sec. « Tu n'as pas besoin de le préciser. »

Crabbe se rapetissa légèrement. Ca n'était pas facile pour quelqu'un de sa taille, mais devant le regard noir de Draco, il le fit.

Draco ne voulait pas qu'on lui rappelle Potter. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui – et malgré tout partout où il posait les yeux il lui semblait voir quelque chose qui le faisait penser à lui. Même lorsqu'il se dirigea vers son cours de Divination, ses souvenirs continuaient de tourner – la dernière fois qu'il avait vécu a, il avait dit à Trelawney que Potter allait mourir. Ca l'avait inévitablement amené à penser à leur rencontre dan la salle de classe abandonnée.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer un des domaines en Divination qui est vraiment difficile. A vrai dire, la plupart d'entre vous ne seront pas capables de voir quelque chose, et ceux d'entre vous qui y arriveront seront susceptibles de mal interpréter le message que ça vous apportera, » dit Trelawney une fois que les élèves eurent pris place. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau où étaient posées les boules de cristal ; cachées sous un tissu violet. Essayant d'être aussi dramatique que possible, elle souleva le tissu et s'exclama : « Les boules de Cristal ! »

Draco roula des yeux. Les autres chuchotèrent excités, exactement comme ils l'avaient fait aux cours précédents.

« Prenez la boule de cristal qui vous parle, » dit Trelawney et les élèves se pressèrent vers le bureau. Draco en prit une dans le lot – il savait dès maintenant que de toute façon, il n'y verrait rien.

Les élèves se rassirent, certains chuchotant d'un air enthousiaste à d'autres, et d'autres essayant de voir quelque chose dans leur boule de cristal.

« Regardez loin dans la brume tourbillonnante du cristal, » les informa Trelawney, comme toujours. Draco se demanda si elle avait un manuscrit qu'elle suivait. Il pourrait dire les mots en même temps qu'elle s'il le voulait. « Si vous avez le don, vous devriez être capable de voir votre futur dans ses profondeurs. Ca ne vous montrera sûrement pas ce que vous attendiez, mais les boules de cristal ont toujours des histoires à raconter. »

Draco regarda dans le cristal. De la fumée y tournait, comme elle l'avait fait chaque fois, mais aucune ne prit une forme qu'il aurait pu déchiffrer. Après avoir passé un moment à regarder, l'esprit de Draco revint à sa question, à savoir pourquoi les filles n'avaient pas été capables de le satisfaire complètement. Il était _arrivé_ à une sensation d'orgasme, mais il n'avait pas eut cette sensation d'apaisement par la suite. Quelque chose manquait.

Bientôt, des images du corps nu de Potter commencèrent à défiler sous ses yeux. La sensation du souffle chaud de Potter dans son cou alors que ce dernier l'embrassait et le léchait, la charmante sensation de ces bras forts autour de lui et l'étroitesse de Potter lui-même tout autour de lui.

Lorsque Draco sentit son pantalon devenir serré, il secoua la tête pour se rafraîchir les idées. Il n'était _pas _attiré par Potter !

Le cours ne put se finir assez tôt. Draco ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers un autre cours de la même Arithmancy qu'il avait déjà eut trois fois. Sur le chemin, il se cogna à Wayne Hopkins.

« Salut, » fit Wayne, semblant excité pour une raison inconnue.

« Salut, » fit Draco, en levant un sourcil dans sa direction, se demandant pourquoi Wayne lui parlait. Il ne l'avait pas fait les autres jours – encore une fois, réfléchit Draco, il était un peu en avance pour l'Arithmancy cette fois, contrairement aux autres jours. Hier, ils avaient été relâchés plus tôt et il était déjà dans la salle d'Arithmancy à cette heure-ci, et les deux jours précédents, il avait fait son chemin tranquillement au lieu de s'éloigner de Pansy et compagnie.

Wayne ronronna : « Tu as aimé ma carte ? »

A ces mots, Draco sut exactement ce que Wayne voulait. Il lui fit un petit sourire. « De retour pour plus ? »

Le sourire de Wayne s'agrandit : « Je reviendrais toujours pour plus. »

Peut-être, pensa Draco, que s'il baisait avec un garçon cela guérirait son obsession de Potter. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle ils se dirigèrent discrètement vers les toilettes des garçons du deuxième étage et s'enfermèrent dans une cabine. Wayne ne pouvait garder ses mains ailleurs que sur Draco, et Draco, qui avait à peine été capable de se calmer après avoir pensé à Potter, se retrouva à apprécier l'attention.

Malgré tout, plus Wayne le touchait, l'embrassait et le léchait, plus Draco commençait à imaginer que c'était Potter qui lui faisait tout ça. Il dût se mordre la langue plusieurs fois pour s'empêcher de haleter « Potter ! » à la place de « Wayne ! »

Lorsque Draco vint profondément en Wayne, ce fut l'image ardente dans sa tête que c'était Potter qu'il se faisait à la place.

* * *

Draco se redressa et remit sa cravate en place.

Wayne leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui, toujours sous l'effet de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir. « C'était _génial_, » dit-il. « Tu es étonnant. »

Draco haussa les épaules. « C'était bon. »

Espérant qu'il avait l'air présentable, Draco ouvrit la porte –

– et s'arrêta le souffle coupé.

« Malfoy ? »

La voix de Potter semblait incrédule et horrifiée. Il se tenait debout les yeux grands ouverts, regardant d'abord Draco puis Wayne. Quand il reporta son regard sur Draco, il était pale. Draco dût se rappeler que Potter n'avait aucune idée qu'il était gay, et qu'il ne se rappelait également pas avoir couché avec Draco.

Si la scène qui se jouait maintenant avait déjà eut lieu le premier jour de la Saint Valentin que Draco avait vécu, il était possible qu'il aurait menacé Potter de ne rien dire sur sa bisexualité. Comme c'était, Draco savait que Potter ne le dirait pas.

« Quoi, tu n'as jamais baisé dans une cabine de toilettes ? » se moqua Draco. « Bien sûr que non – Saint Vierge Potter. » Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il était brusque – avoir Potter en face de lui après les évènements du jour précédent semblait comme être un paradis, et malgré tout, rompre une habitude était dur.

« Je – » fit Potter. Puis il secoua la tête, tourna les talons et se précipita hors de la pièce.

Draco resta là à regarder l'endroit où il avait été quand il sentit Wayne s'approcher derrière lui et enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Tu penses qu'il va le dire à quelqu'un ? » demanda Wayne.

Draco ricana et se dégagea. « Bien sûr que non. Il n'admettra même jamais nous avoir rencontré. »

Wayne sembla un peu blessé au coup d'épaule, pas comme les filles, mais Draco ne pouvait s'en occuper. Il y avait eut quelque chose dans la rencontre avec Potter – Draco ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Ce que Draco savait était qu'il avait blessé Potter trois fois en quatre jours, même si Potter n'était pas au courant qu'il l'avait fait consciemment aujourd'hui.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il devait parler à Potter.

* * *

Après l'Arithmancy, Draco revint comme d'habitude à sa chambre. Il fit marche arrière et se pencha sur le sol, espérant qu'une explication lui viendrait. Pourquoi était-il soudainement si obsédé par Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce que le fait de le blesser encore une fois aujourd'hui lui importait ? Pourquoi avait-il réagit si violemment au fait de tuer Potter ? Pour commencer, il n'était pas censé avoir de sentiments !

Finalement, Draco déchira l'emballage de la boite de chocolats puis, avec un soupir, prit l'une des sucreries en forme de cœur.

Quelques instants plus tard, il atterrissait dans la même salle de classe, comme toujours. Seulement, elle semblait différente. Cela lui prit plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que l'éclairage était différent. Bien que les centaines de bougies soient sur les bureaux, elles n'étaient pas allumées. A la place, l'une des immenses tapisseries avait été déplacée pour révéler une fenêtre et un peu de la lumière de fin d'après midi pénétrait dans la salle.

Draco se tourna vers la porte et trouva une nouvelle surprise – Potter ne s'était même pas ennuyé à mettre sa cape d'invisibilité. A la place, il se tenait appuyé contre la porte avec une expression de tristesse sur le visage. Il leva les yeux vers Draco, et ce dernier put sentir ces yeux ennuyés le traverser, mais Potter ne dit rien.

« Et pour les bougies ? » demanda Draco qui avait besoin de dire quelque chose.

Potter détourna les yeux vers la fenêtre. « Je voulais que cet endroit paraisse joli. »

« Eh bien, comme tu les as sorties, peut-être que tu devrais les allumer, » suggéra Draco. Il sentit le besoin de prétendre qu'il ne savait pas que Potter était son admirateur secret.

« Pour quoi faire ? » demanda Potter alors qu'il s'écartait du mur. Il commença à faire des pas en arrière et en avant.

« Sinon ça serait comme du gaspillage de bougies, » dit Draco.

« Alors que ça soit du gaspillage ! » fit Potter. « Je m'en fiche. »

Draco fit un pas prudent vers Potter. « Tu m'as amené ici pour me dire que tu t'en fichais ? »

Potter leva les yeux. Ses cheveux retombèrent devant ses yeux et il les rabattit en arrière du dos le la main. « Non, » dit-il d'un ton glacial. « Je voulais que cet endroit paraisse joli pour toi, mais tu as été très clair cet après-midi. »

Draco s'appuya contre l'un des bureaux. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as envoyé ces cadeaux ? » Alors il ajouta, car il n'était pas censé savoir que c'était Potter, « parce que c'étais toi n'est-ce pas ? Le collier, la bague, le portrait et la rose – tout ça c'était toi ? »

Potter regarda ailleurs, mais à la surprise de Draco il ne semblait pas intimidé. « Ouais, » dit-il. « Je t'ais envoyé ces choses. En pensant que tu les apprécierais. En pensant que tu comprendrais une fois que tu serais ici que je ne te voulais pas de mal. »

« Je les ais apprécié, » dit honnêtement Draco. Avant qu'il ne connaisse leur provenance, Draco avait été très heureux de ces cadeaux.

« Et donc tu as décidé de partir et de baiser Wayne Hopkins pour montrer ta reconnaissance ? » demanda Potter d'un ton rancunier.

« Non ! » fit Draco et il fut surprit pas sa propre énergie. « Je – crois le ou non, je l'ais fait pour essayer de te sortir de ma tête. »

Potter s'arrêta le souffle coupé et regarda Draco. « Tu as quoi ? »

Draco autorisa la frustration qu'il ressentait à sortir. « Je ne sais pas ! Durant ces dernier jours je n'ais pas été capable d'arrêter de penser à toi ! »

Ca n'était pas entièrement faux, bien que la manière dont il avait pensé à Potter ait radicalement changée tout au long de ces quatre jours de Saint Valentin. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire ça à Potter.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté ? » demanda faiblement Potter.

Draco haussa les épaules, irrité par lui-même. Il n'était pas censé ressentir quelque chose pour Potter ! C'était faux ! Potter était son ennemi.

« Non, » dit soudainement Draco. Espérant reporter la conversation sur Potter il demanda encore, « Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé ces cadeaux ? »

Potter hésita. « Parce que – parce que je t'aime bien. »

« Ce ne sont pas des cadeaux d'amitié, » dit Daco d'une manière significative.

Potter baissa les yeux, frissonnant visiblement puis reporta son regard sur Dravo. Il dit calmement, « Je ne t'aime pas comme un ami. »

Le silence se répandit. Draco savait déjà ce que serait la réponse de Potter, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose à entendre tout haut. Potter détourna les yeux, ses joues rosissant. Il était manifestement mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda finalement Draco. C'était également une question à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponse. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ? »

Ce fut au tour de Potter de hausser les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je souhaiterais vraiment que ça ne soit pas vrai, » dit-il honnêtement. « Ca rendrait les choses bien plus faciles. Tu es exaspérant, obstiné, et un vrai – »

« Oui Potter, tu vas vraiment me faire tomber avec ça, » dit Draco. Il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans sa voix.

« – mais je t'aime bien quand même, » finit Potter. « Et s'il te plait, ne m'appelles pas comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Potter, » dit-il. « Je m'appelle Harry. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « D'accord, j'essaierais. _Harry._ Mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aimes bien ? »

Pott – _Harry_ se remit à marcher. « Je ne sais pas. J'ai simplement – je t'ai simplement beaucoup regardé parce que Dumbledore avait dit qu'il fallait garder un œil sur toi. Et je pense que j'ai vu un côté de toi très différent – quand tu es avec tes amis – et tu es bon en cours et – oh, je ne sais pas. Comment tu expliques l'am – attraction ? »

Draco remarqua le faux pas mais ne fit aucun commentaire. « Je n'ais pas été très gentil avec toi ou tes amis. »

« Crois-moi, je le sais, » fit Harry. « Je te l'ais dit, je sais que ça aurait été bien plus facile que tu ne m'intéresse pas. »

Le silence se répandit à nouveau. Harry semblait terriblement timide, gardant ses distances par rapport à Draco.

« Tu as aimé les cadeaux ? » demanda Harry après une minute de silence.

Draco sourit légèrement et hocha la tête. « L'amulette de protection était très réfléchie. »

« J'ai pensé que tu pourrais la porter si un jour tu devais faire face à Voldemort, » dit Harry. « Dumbledore m'a aidé à mettre les charmes. »

« Dumbledore ? » répéta Draco. Il savait que l'amulette était puissante, mais il n'était pas conscient qu'elle l'était _autant_.

« Il ne savait pas pour qui c'était, » dit Harry.

Le silence retomba. Puis Draco prit la parole. « Po – Harry. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens par rapport à ça. Pour toi. Je – ces derniers jours ont été un peu étranges et confus pour moi, et je ne suis pas vraiment certain de quoi faire avec tout ça. J'ai simplement – ça serait bon si on discutait simplement ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « J'espère que ça n'est pas pour comploter un plan que tu es venu avant de me tuer, » dit-il, ayant un petit rire.

Le visage de Draco devint bien plus blanc. Les mots le heurtèrent un peu trop. « J'ai du Juroserum dans ma poche, » dit-il. « Si tu veux en être sûr. »

Il sortit la fiole de sa poche.

« C'est ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry. « La mienne était d'un bleu plus foncé. »

Draco savait qu'elle l'avait été. « C'est la couleur qu'elle est censée avoir. »

« Et tu le boirais ? » demanda Harry. « Pour que je sois sûr que tu ne vas pas me tuer ? »

« Ca serait quelque chose que j'aurais encré dans mon esprit en ce moment non ? » demanda Draco. Sa bouche s'assécha. Il espéra qu'Harry ne lui demande pas de prendre la potion parce que ça l'obligerait à lui parler de la répétition du jour de la Saint Valentin.

Harry posa une main sur celle de Draco. « Je te fais confiance Draco, » dit-il doucement. « Tu n'as pas à prendre un sérum de Vérité – je peux le voir dans tes yeux. »

Draco sentit comme si des éclairs passaient entre eux. Il y avait certainement une connexion entre eux qui ne pouvait pas être reniée et c'était à Harry et Draco de l'explorer.

« Asseyons-nous et parlons simplement, et on verra où ça nous mènera, » dit Harry avec un regard significatif. Draco savait qu'il avait également sentit la connexion.

Ce soir là, Draco s'endormit sur le sol d'une salle de classe inutilisée, aux côtés de son nouvel ami : Harry Potter.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! sinon **pour les RAR**, comme je ne suis pas sur mon propre ordinateur aujourd'hui, vous les aurez demain !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre Anglais:** Valentine's Day Repeated

**Titre Français :** St Valentin en Boucle  
**Auteur: **Cosmic 

**Traductrice :** Squisse

**Email de l'auteur : **bananacosmicgirl athotmail . com  
**site de l'auteur : **www . cosmicuniverse . net  
**Live Journal de l'auteur :** www . livejournal . com / users / bananacosmic

**Part :** 5/5  
**Rating : **R  
**Category :** Romance

**Pairing :** Draco/Harry  
**Warnings : **Slash  
**Spoilers :** Not much, no.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et l'histoire appartient à Bananacosmicgirl. Et puis moi beenn…je traduis.

**Résumé :** ça n'est pas une saint Valentin très joyeuse pour Draco. Mais d'un autre côté, il pourrait avoir une chance de pouvoir la refaire entièrement…

**IMPORTANT :** pour les reviews **anonymes** j'ai posté les réponses sur mon blog :(adresse dans mon profile)j'ai répondu aux autres via ffnet c'est tout ! Et puis merci à tous pour vos revieeewwwsss !

**OOooOOooOO**

**St Valentin en Boucle**

_Chapitre cinq_

Draco se réveilla en sursaut – et poussa un gémissement. Il était de retour dans son lit et dans son pyjama, comme il l'avait été durant les quatre derniers jours. Cette fois-ci, Draco su que ça n'était pas l'endroit où il s'était endormi. Il se souvint de la conversation avec Potter – Harry ! – qui s'était prolongé très tard la nuit dernière. Il voulait se cogner la tête contre le mur parce que maintenant il devait à nouveau tout recommencer.

En même temps, Draco ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Si Harry et lui avaient réussi à devenir amis une fois, alors ça serait à nouveau possible. Par-dessus tout, après la longue discussion de la nuit dernière avec Harry, Draco n'était pas certain que tout ce qu'il voulait fût une amitié. Harry n'était rien de ce que Draco avait pensé qu'il était : il était drôle, gentil, timide, courageux, affectueux – la liste pouvait se continuer pendant des heures. Bien que Draco sache qu'ils ne pouvaient pas complètement mettre leur histoire de côté, il savait également qu'il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose de très spécial.

Grâce à ces réflexions, Draco fut plutôt de bonne humeur lorsque Pansy frappa à la porte et entra dans la pièce dans ses sous-vêtements et sa robe de chambre.

Comme auparavant, elle dit : « Draco, je ne sais pas quelle robe porter ce soir. »

Draco se leva et se dirigea vers elle. Il lui sourit légèrement, ce qui manifestement la déconcerta puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« Pansy, » dit-il, « s'il te plait va t'habiller un peu plus et puis va chercher quelqu'un qui puisse être gentil avec toi et t'apprécier, parce que je ne peux pas. »

Il ne le dit pas méchamment ; il le dit aussi doucement qu'il le put. D'ailleurs, il était un Malfoy, et les Malfoys ne sont pas entraînés à parler gentiment.

« Draco ? » demanda Pansy d'un air perdu. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Je dis que tu ne devrais pas te jeter sur moi – tu devrais trouver quelqu'un qui veuille de toi et qui t'aime, » dit Draco.

« Oh, » fit Pansy. Prenant l'avantage de sa confusion, Draco la fit se retourner et la mena en dehors de la chambre. Pour quelque raison, il se sentit plutôt satisfait de ne pas lui crier dessus – ou de ne pas la baiser, pour ça.

**OOooOOooOO**

Comme il s'y attendait, Crabbe et Goyle l'attendaient dans la salle commune. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle, où Goyle dit, « Ils l'ont rendue si jolie ! » et Crabbe hocha la tête pour montrer son approbation. Draco ne dit rien. Le ciel avec les nuages en forme de cœur commençait à lui donner la nausée après l'avoir vu durant cinq jours.

Draco regarda la table des Gryffondors et vit Granger et Weasley qui s'embrassaient avec Harry à leurs côtés. Harry leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de Draco et fut apparemment surprit du manque de haine dans les yeux de ce dernier. Comme il l'avait fait le jour précédent, Harry lui fit un petit sourire – qui se transforma en une expression de choc lorsque Draco le lui rendit.

Après ça, même la répétition des seize hiboux avec leurs cartes et leurs lettres ne pouvait mettre Draco de mauvaise humeur. Il engagea la conversation avec Crabbe et Goyle – pour autant que ces deux là puissent avoir une conversation de quelque façon que ce soit – et n'envoya pas complètement balader Pansy. Elle semblait avoir bien mieux comprit le message cette fois-ci, parce qu'elle ne se pendait pas à son cou.

L'humeur de Draco était évidente car Milicent osa même ouvrir la bouche alors qu'elle montrait du doigt le plafond et disait : « Regardez, un autre hibou ! »

Le hibou avec la rose rouge d'Harry atterrit devant Draco. Il la prit et sourit, respirant son parfum.

« C'est très joli, » fit Crabbe, « C'est de la part de qui ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, » mentit-il, « il n'y a pas de carte. »

Au moment où la conversation fut portée sur un autre sujet, Draco leva les yeux et rencontra ceux surpris d'Harry.

**OOooOOooOO**

En Métamorphoses, la bonne humeur de Draco continua. Cela résultait du fait que McGonagall avait finit son cours sans avoir demandé à Draco de tenter de transformer la souris en furet – ce qui le rendit encore plus de bonne humeur. A la place, toute la classe eut le droit d'essayer de transformer des souris. Celle de Draco fut, naturellement, meilleur que n'importe quelle autre.

« C'est très bien pour un premier essai, » dit McGonagall de sa première tentative pour transformer la souris en lapin. Cette dernière avait grossit, avait les bonnes oreilles et dans l'ensemble semblait bien se porter. McGonagall le prit et prononça un sort pour voir au travers du lapin. Lorsqu'elle le reposa, elle fit un sourire à Draco : « Cinq points pour Serpentard. A part pour quelques sous-développements dans la région de l'estomac, vous avez réussi à transformer la souris en lapin. Vous aurez besoin de plus de travail, bien sûr, mais c'est un très bon début. »

Draco hocha la tête en signe de remerciement. Il n'allait pas commencer à sourire aux professeurs, bien que c'était ce qu'il ressentait.

**OOooOOoooo**

Sur le chemin du cours de Potions, Draco passa devant la fille qui tenterait bientôt de l'entraîner dans une salle de classe vide pour l'embrasser.

« Qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il à Crabbe et Goyle en faisant un signe de tête vers la fille.

« C'est Joanna Willenheimer, » dit Crabbe, « elle est en sixième année à Poufsouffle. »

Lorsque la fille essaya d'entraîner Draco avec elle, ce dernier la suivit volontiers, mais avant qu'elle soit capable de l'embrasser il se détourna.

« Joanna, » dit-il, « tu es une fille très gentille, mais tu devrais trouver quelqu'un de plus digne d'affection. »

« Tu en es digne ! » fit Joanna.

Draco secoua la tête. « Non. Et je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est sans espoir. »

Joanna avait les larmes aux yeux et Draco se dépêcha de sortir avant qu'elle ne commence à réellement pleurer. Il essayait d'être aussi gentil que possible avec ces contrariétés, mais ça n'était manifestement pas chose facile que de le faire gentiment.

En Potions, il n'eut rien d'autre à faire que de préparer un autre chaudron de Juroserum. Comme il l'avait fait quatre fois auparavant, celui-ci fut parfait et Draco se demanda si maintenant il serait capable de le faire les yeux fermés. Le chaudron de Weasley partit en fumée, et il n'y eut rien que Draco n'aurait pu faire, ou n'aurait voulu faire, en ce qui le concernait. Draco quitta calmement la salle de cours avec un petit sourire, alors qu'Harry et lui avaient échangé un regard qui signifiait _quelque chose_ après que le chaudron de Weasley eut explosé.

**OOooOOooOO**

Le hibou livra la boite de chocolats lorsqu'ils furent assis dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, comme chaque jour auparavant. Draco prit la boite et les cartes et les mit de côté, et continua de manger son pain de viande – qui était décidément mauvais au bout du cinquième jour de suite.

« Tu ne les ouvre pas ? » demanda Pansy.

Draco la regarda d'un air pensif. Puis il eut un petit sourire narquois. Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi devait-il attendre la fin de l'après-midi pour ouvrir la boite de chocolats ? Il revivrait encore ce jour de toute façon ; il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas le rendre un peu différent de ceux qui le précédaient.

« Si, » fit-il d'un ton décisif alors qu'il attrapait la boite. Il enleva soigneusement l'emballage.

« Oh, des chocolats ! » fit Pansy.

Draco repoussa sa main lorsqu'elle essaya d'atteindre la boite. Il l'ouvrit et sourit légèrement en voyant les chocolats en forme de cœur à l'intérieur. Puis, il tendit la main et en prit un – et disparut, comme prévu.

**OOooOOooOO**

La pièce était une fois de plus illuminée par les bougies. Draco sourit à ça ; la salle était prête une fois de plus. Ca lui avait fait bizarre de la voir comme la salle de classe qu'elle était le jour précédent.

Il fit semblant de ne pas savoir où se trouvait Harry. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ; c'était un jeu dont il ne connaissait pas les règles.

« Bonjour ? » fit-il, « il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il se demanda si Potter avait ut le temps d'arriver ici. Il avait été au déjeuner quelques minutes plus tôt. Une seconde plus tard, Draco eut sa réponse ; le son de la cape d'invisibilité retombant sur le sol se fit entendre derrière lui.

Il se retourna et regarda Harry.

« Salut, » fit Harry d'un ton nerveux. Draco dû se rappeler qu'Harry n'avait pas fait a auparavant – tout était nouveau pour Harry et lui, tous les deux n'avaient jamais couché ensemble ou passé des heures à parler. Et Draco ne l'avait pas non plus tué, lui rappela une petite voix, mais Draco n'y prêta pas attention.

« Salut. »

Draco regarda la salle autour de lui. « Jolie installation. »

Harry sourit légèrement. « Merci. »

« Tu pensais amener une fille ici pour la séduire sur le sol de la salle ? » demanda Draco en haussant un sourcil.

« Non, » fit nerveusement Harry. « Je t'ais amené ici. »

Draco eut un sourire satisfait, « pour me séduire ? »

Harry déglutit et les souvenirs d'Harry faisant la même chose auparavant percutèrent Draco. Comment il l'avait écrasé, comment il l'avait séduit, comment il l'avait tué, comment il lui avait parlé et maintenant – comment il l'aimait ? La pensée lui vint spontanément, mais –

« Oui, » dit Harry après quelques secondes. Puis il détourna les yeux.

Draco sourit. « Bien. »

Les yeux grand ouverts, Harry leva la tête rapidement et regarda Draco. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dis 'bien', » dit Draco. « Parce que sinon j'aurais dû te séduire. Et en voyant que tu es celui qui m'a amené ici, ça semble juste que ça soit toi qui fasses le travail. »

La bouche d'Harry s'ouvrit en grand. « Tu – tu veux que je le fasse ? »

Draco fit quelques pas vers lui. « Harry, » dit-il en utilisant délibérément son prénom, « tu ne penses pas que c'est une idée très stupide de t'enfermer dans une pièce avec quelqu'un qui est censé te haïr ? »

« J'espérais que ça n'était plus le cas, » souffla Harry.

Draco lui sourit. Cette fois, ce fut un sourire doux et franc – un sourire qu'il s'autorisait rarement à donner. « Tu as de la chance. »

Puis il effaça la distance entre eux et ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles d'Harry. C'était un baiser beaucoup plus doux que ceux qu'ils avaient partagé lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble – cette fois-ci, Draco prit le temps de goûter Harry et de ressentir sa chaleur.

Harry sortit bientôt de sa paralysie et enroula ses bras autour de Draco. Une main alla se poser dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre était enroulée autour de sa taille. Harry rapprocha Draco de lui, assez proche pour ressentir la chaleur émanant du corps d'Harry.

« Oh Merlin, » souffla Harry en se dégageant finalement.

Draco sourit et posa son front contre celui d'Harry. Finalement, les choses se passaient bien. C'était comme ça que c'était censé être – il était censé être avec Harry, et pas simplement comme un ami, mais comme son amant.

« Je t'aime, » murmura Harry.

Draco soupira légèrement et ferma les yeux. « Je pense que je dois aussi t'aimer. »

Il sentit les bras d'Harry se resserrer encore plus autour de lui et fut entraîné dans un nouveau baiser.

**OOooOOooOO**

Quelques minutes plus tard – ou peut-être un peu plus – Harry et Draco se forcèrent finalement à se séparer l'un de l'autre. Le visage d'Harry était légèrement rougit et Draco se rendit compte qu'il se sentait plus heureux que jamais.

« J'aime bien quand tu fais ça, » fit Harry.

« Quoi ? » demanda Draco. Il n'était pas au courant d'avoir fait quelque chose.

« Sourire, » dit Harry.

Draco eut un petit rire. « D'accord. »

Harry mordilla ses lèvres. « On devrait peut-être retourner dans la Grande Salle, » dit-il. « Je suis partit quand tu as commencé à ouvrir la boite de chocolats et tu as disparu assez soudainement. »

« Au fait, » dit Draco, « Un chocolat Portoloin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé si je les avais partagé avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ils sont ensorcelés pour ne marcher qu'avec toi. »

Draco hocha la tête et demanda quelque chose qui lui avait trotté dans la tête tout au long d la série des jours de Saint Valentin : « Et si je l'avais ouvert plus tard ? Tu allais rester assis ici toute la journée ? »

Harry sourit. « Non, franchement non. J'ai aussi mis un sort sur l'emballage, comme ça quand tu l'aurais défait j'aurais été avertit. Puis tout ce que j'avais à faire était de venir ici et de me cacher. »

Draco haussa un sourcil. « Sous ta cape d'invisibilité, » dit-il, « Pourquoi ? »

« Tu aurais pu arriver ici en rogne ou, euh, effrayé par le fait de ne pas savoir ou tu étais, » dit Harry.

« Les Malfoys n'ont pas peur ! » fit Draco indigné, bien qu'il _ait eut_ peur la première fois. Harry n'avait définitivement pas besoin de savoir ça.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « C'était simplement une précaution. »

« Retournons à notre sujet, » dit Draco, « Devons-nous retourner à la Grande Salle ? »

Harry semblait indécis. « Tu es certain que tu veux qu'on y retourne ensemble ? »

Les sourcils de Draco se froncèrent. « Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais mon interprétation de la séance précédente signifiait que nous n'étions plus ennemis. »

Harry sourit. « Je n'étais simplement pas certain que tu veuilles te montrer en public si tôt. »

Draco haussa les épaules. Intérieurement, il soupira car il savait que ça n'avait aucune importance – le lendemain, il devrait à nouveau refaire tout ça.

« Je m'en fiche, » dit-il tout haut.

Harry prit sa main et à ce moment son sourire s'étendait d'une oreille à l'autre. Il emmena Draco dans son sillage et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Draco fit semblant de ne pas reconnaître l'endroit où ils étaient et laissa Harry le guider.

La Grande Salle était en ébullition ; les étudiants parlaient vivement entre eux. Draco entendit quelqu'un mentionner Voldemort et vit Pansy qui pleurait en tenant la boite de chocolats. A cause de l'agitation, il fallut un certain temps avant que quelqu'un ne remarque Harry et Draco qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte. Puis la nouvelle se répandit comme de la poudre parmi les étudiants et la salle devint complètement silencieuse.

La main d'Harry était moite dans celle de Draco. Ce dernier lui lança un coup d'œil. Puis il pensa, pourquoi pas merde, et rapprocha Harry de lui – et l'embrassa ardemment en face de toute l'école.

Après tout, il devrait revivre tout ça demain.

**OOooOOooOO**

La salle fut silencieuse pendant quatre secondes. Puis des cris, applaudissements et des chuchotements intensifs explosèrent. Harry et Draco se séparèrent, tous les deux souriant largement. Draco se fichait de devoir le refaire entièrement le lendemain – c'était un moment qu'il chérirait pour toujours.

« Toute l'école nous regarde, » dit Harry.

« Hm-hm, » fit Draco.

« On va devenir les ragots de l'école, » dit Harry.

« Hm-hm, » fit Draco.

« C'est la meilleure Saint Valentin que j'ai jamais faite, » dit Harry.

« Hm-hm, » fit Draco, et avec un sourire, il attira à nouveau Harry contre lui.

Ce soir là, Draco ne dormit pas dans son lit. A la place, Harry l'emmena avec lui à la tour Gryffondor dans sa chambre de préfet. Ils ne firent pas l'amour ; ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait de vouloir construire une relation auparavant, mais ils dormirent ensemble, étroitement enlacés.

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, ce fut à la sensation du corps chaud d'Harry à ses côtés, toujours endormi. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et ses paumes devinrent moites alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'on était le quinze Février. Tout ce qui s'était passé le jour précédent – les gens s'en souviendraient ! Il avait été gentil avec les autres, avec Pansy et avec cette fille et – il avait embrassé Harry Potter en face de toute l'école ! Son visage se réchauffa à cette simple pensée.

Alors, Harry bougea contre lui, et le bras qu'il avait placé autour de la taille de Draco se resserra.

Et Draco se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait pas être un autre jour.

OOooOOooOO

FIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN !

Voilàà ! J'espere que ca vous a plu (et vive les happy ends !)

Squisse


End file.
